The Black League and The Light Council
by Anis Miarie
Summary: Sometimes life gives you lemons. Sometimes it showers you with sugar and glitters. Sometimes it just dump a cement block on your head. Yuuram.
1. The Ending

"I never loved you," he said. Exhaling his breath, he took a step back.

"I never did, Wolf. I'm sorry I've dragged this on for so long, but now I finally made up my mind," the monarch looked past the blond, to the crowd of aristocrats looking at the both of them expectantly.

His black gold embroidered cloak swished at the floor as he raised his wine glass and tapped it slowly.

For a second he lowered his head, his dark jade eyes locked with the green jade of his soon-to-be ex-fiancée.

"I'm sorry Wolf," he whispered softly, passing the glass to a nearby waiter. He watched as the blond turned his face away from him, preferring to look at his polished boots.

Yuuri smiled a flawless smile to the crowd, one that he had been carefully practising for years with the help of his advisors. It proved to be handy in convincing people somehow.

"Good evening, everyone. My greatest gratitude for all of you for coming to my 20th Birthday Ball," he watched as the aristocrats raised their glasses in acknowledgement.

"As you all know, yesterday I had taken a pledge in front of the shrine maiden, Lady Ulrike to live amongst all of you as a Mazoku. I do hope that my lengthen lifespan will allow me to be a better king, for all of us," the men cheered while the women smiled while fanning their lavish hand fans.

He smiled a sad smiled and cast a knowing glance to Wolfram. The blond mutely went and stood by his side as he took the blonde's hand into his hands.

"For the past years, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld had been my fiancé, since the first day I stepped my foot in this beautiful castle, in fact. And he had been a very good one," he smiled, looking at the blond who still wouldn't meet his eyes, "He had been a great confidant of mine, a loyal soldier by my side and mostly, he had been the best friend that I've ever had, the one who had shared my life."

"That was it. He is and will always be my best friend," he decided not to talk any longer. Both he and Wolfram knew that if he too much he will soon blabber and on the verge of losing all his confidence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I had thought long and hard and I have finally had a decision," he run his right hand through his hair and put on a poker face. He quickly put his hand down by his side when he remembered that doing that make him look wimpy and less 'kingly'. He took a deep breath.

"I, King Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku hereby nullify my engagement to Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, the representative of the Bielefeld house, here at the capital," he exhales slowly. That was easy, now, to the hard part.

He turned to his left, where the blond stood still staring forward to the crowd, face unreadable. He proceeded to put his right palm on the blonde's left cheek, and bent down a little to kiss his right cheek.

Wolfram turned around to face him, tears brimming in his eyes. The depth of his eyes usually appeared emerald, but somehow tonight, they changed a different hue, the colour almost diluted, almost becoming shamrock green of the trees in the gardens.

Fuck, he hated traditions.

He licked his dry lips, and bent down slowly. As the blond started fidgeting, he wraps his left arm around the lithe waist and firmed his right palm behind his neck.

When he was low enough that he can feel the blonde's breath on his lips, and the sweet honey and rose smell of Wolfram start to overwhelm him, he whispered "I'm sorry" and he softly fixate his fleshy lips on the blonde's soft plum ones.

He nibbled on the luscious lips as the crowd watched, waiting for it to end. When Wolfram finally opened his lips, Yuuri put his tongue into the sweet cavern and sucked at Wolfram's reluctant tongue. Yuuri started to get intoxicated by the kiss and from the amount of wine he had drank before that night, before Wolfram softly pushed at his chest.

He gradually distances himself from the blond and turned to address the people.

"With this, my engagement to Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld is officially ended," he announced. He faked a broad smile and started to greet the nobles, discussing about his future plans and congratulations.

"The Maoh took an awfully long time to break up with that slut," Yuuri suddenly heard a high-pitched voice and quickly try to find the owner of the voice. Before long, he saw a lady in a pink gown with tight corsets talking with a group of equally beautiful woman by her side, her lips hidden behind her purple fan. He remembered her as a representative from one of the human lands, Lady Regina Welsher.

"I know! I mean, that rascal had absolutely no purpose being the fiancé of the most handsome man in the whole land," a lady in a blue gown replied, her deep crimson hair tied up high on her head. Lady Martha Lewis, he remembered because he had danced with her earlier that night and he had hated her cologne.

He believed he stood far enough from them not to know that he's listening, not that they could've noticed them in their jolly gossiping.

"Lord von Bielefeld was merely an opportunist. He took opportunity from the Maoh's innocence and impotence and whore himself to the throne. I bet that the Maoh broke up with him because beside from his mediocre looks, he obviously wasn't even that good in bed," the words left the lips of Princess Dorothy Adela, a noble from the human land, Ardelain which had just made an alliance with Shin Makoku. He recalled that he had actually told Wolfram earlier that very evening that he believed she would make a good new fiancée to him. Now he just feels ashamed.

"You know what, that scoundrel is probably off to his room, found someone new to warm his bed. A tramp surely can't last that long without being fucked," a shrill voice boosted, Lady Carol Ann, he knew because Wolfram plainly hated her, now he knew why. Then he noticed Lady Carol was referring to something and he turned his head to follow their movement, to see Wolfram walking out of the ballroom slowly with a man.

"That's weird, I thought that scamp hated human?" Lady Martha pointed out. Her red hair bouncing on her back as she speaks.

"You know what they say, desperate time calls for desperate measures. That swindler probably couldn't even hold back," Lady Carol declared.

Yuuri edged back from the ladies. He always thought that Wolfram was being paranoid when he said that the ladies of the court would never be a good partner for him, guess he was true.

He turned his head to the door from which the blond had just left. He somehow had a very bad feeling.

* * *

HI, It's Anies Miarie. I'm at home and very bored and I suddenly had an idea for this fic. Please R&R. This story will be a mini-series, only about 3-4 chapters at most. I haven't plan the next chapter yet, or how I'm ending this fic, so if you have any ideas, feel free to share!

Till next time


	2. The Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOH OR ANY OF IT'S AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

 **WARNINGS : OOC, OC, OC DEATH,**

 **HAVE REFERENCES TO CODE GEASS.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Wolfram walked away from his king immediately after the renouncement. Straight ahead he went to the banquet table, where a servant poured him a glass of red wine. He drank them all in one gulp them ask for another. The servant, a brunette dressed in a maroon vest kept refilling on his glass until the whole content of the wine bottle he was holding emptied.

When his next glass went unfilled, he looked at the waiter, his gaze enough to burn a hole through the poor man, who hurriedly popped a new bottle of strong cognac and filled his glass.

"You should probably slow down on the drink, Wolfram," a husky voice came up behind him.

He turned around, shocked to have a man sneaked up on him without him realizing it. His eyes widen in recognition at the face smiling broadly at him. His porpoise long hair tight in a ponytail at the back of his head. Golden eyes bored into emerald, shining in glee.

"Rakell?" he asked softly, voice low with his brows furrowed.

"I'm glad you still remember," his grey hair swished at his back as he speaks. He spread his arm, pulling the blond to his chest.

"Of course I remember you, idiot! Although... it had been so long," he spoke, voice muffled on the man's navy jacket.

Rakell hummed softly. It's true; it had been a long time. The blond had grown taller, albeit only a little. Their hug lasted for a few more several seconds before the blond pulled away, sensing that it was inappropriate for him to be hugging a guy only hours after his engagement ended.

"Where did you come from?" the blond initiated as he called for the servant, who hurriedly passed him another glass of cognac. Rakell took the drink and took a sip, his eyes wondering to the watching eyes around them.

"Can we somehow go to somewhere a little private? I have important matters to talk to you about," he asked, his head indicated at the huge crowd in the oval. Wolfram nodded slowly. He surveyed his surrounding and noted that his king was talking with a few ladies and his brothers were both busy talking with Gunter near the throne.

He pulled the man out from the ballroom swiftly, hoping that no one would see them going out together. He dragged the man to his mother's private garden, at the back of the palace. He had thought of bringing him to his room, but even to him the idea seemed scandalous.

They sat at a bench in the centre of the garden, overlooking a marble fountain. Wolfram leaned back on his back and crossed his legs, inhaling the scent of flora around them. Rakell looked to his left, marvelling in the beauty of Wolfram's face.

Wolfram turned to his right, attempting to start a conversation when he was greeted by two gleaming golden eyes looking intently at him. He backed away and turned to eye the fountain.

"You have grown exceptionally more beautiful, Amora," he said, smirking when he saw the blonde blushed.

"What are you... talking about?" he stammered. He had always been called beautiful, even pretty sometimes. But Rakell has a different aura to him that made his heart shook. Yup, that's Rakell for you. He is stunningly handsome, very smart, a sweet talker, and to top it off, he is seemingly the perfect human. A perfect counterfeit for who he really is.

"I'm talking about you, and your beauty, shaiyang," he said, his voice indifferent. 'Shaiyang' Wolfram remembered that it meant 'lover' in Rakell's mother tongue.

"Rakell, that is highly inappropriate thing to say, especially to me," he replied, not turning to see the man smirking at him.

"It would've been inappropriate, had you been someone's intended. Although, I do remember seeing the froideur look on the Demon King when he finally broke you off from your bind," he said, his voice deep with amusement.

Wolfram glared at the ground and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"I'm sorry, that was overboard," Rakell added, noticing the changing atmosphere around them. Wolfram shrugged and leaned on his knees.

"What are you doing here, Rakell?" he asked, his voice cold and void of any emotions. He heard a gleeful small laugh from the man next to him, and turned to see the man broadly smiling at him.

"What? Can't I visit my shaiyang?" Wolfram rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bench.

"Come on, Rakell. We both know you won't come here just to see me. You haven't even once come here. Not in the last 10 years," he said, looking back at the latter, his eyes demanding the truth. The gentlemen straightened his back, the ambience of their descant turning serious.

"I came here to take you back to Prima,"

Wolfram looked at him, his eyes ringing with shock.

"It's time?" Rakell nodded.

"The Augur had a dream about a week ago. She said that the Aku No had been dwelling in this world for nearly a month already," he said slowly.

"A month?" Wolfram drawled back. That is a long time. And an awfully long time when they're talking about Aku No.

"Yes. She said that it is waiting for something, or that something is blocking it. I don't know, she started blabbering and I was sent here to fetch you," he continued. Wolfram bit his lips. What is it waiting for? What is blocking the Aku No? He needed to go back to Prima. The time is counting down and they have a lot to prepare.

"Let's go," he stood from his seat, his emerald eyes gleaming.

"Are you sure? You don't want to say goodbye first?"

"If I do, my brothers will never let me go. And the king will continue to ask questions until I let him come with us. They should all be kept away from this. There is nothing they can do anyway,"

Rakell stood up and stretched his hands.

" _Sterno_ " he said slowly under his breath.

Wolfram took a step back and gasped as a pair of wings made of a metallic compound grew on his back, tearing his navy blazers. He had never seen them before.

"Since when did they turn metallic?" he asked as Rakell spread his wings, the metal feathers glistening and shining under the moonlight as the din of the fringe clang against each other. Rakell smiled fondly.

"I elevated to Mage last year, they're new," he bragged, "but we'll talk later. Someone might see us." Wolfram stepped closer to him, close enough that their breaths mingle. Rakell wrapped his hands around Wolfram, pulling him closer.

In a second, the metallic wings turned to the colour of the shadow, then the colour of their night. Soon, their presence was no longer felt in the gardens.

* * *

"Welcome back, Arthfael" the old man smiled to him as he walked to his altar, his black cloak swishing in the dark. The silver throne he sat on gleamed in the dark room, his face shadowed by the moonlight pouring from the huge glass pane behind him.

"Thank you, Verge," Wolfram said took the man's left finger and kissed his onyx encrusted gold ring.

"It feels good to be back," he said as he took a step back, and conjured his maryoku, illuminating the room in a faint orange glow. He revelled in the surge of magik flowing in his being. Yes, it feels good to be back.

"We have something for you, Arthfael" the old man said, holding out a shiny black envelope with golden trimming to him. Wolfram raised his eyebrow. So soon? Wolfram opened the letter and read his first task, his eyes widen in recognition.

"You're going to greet your brothers and sisters, Wolfram," he exclaimed as the blond smiled up to him.

* * *

Hi everyone,its Anies Miarie again.

I AM SO SORRY I took such a long time to update, and it is such a short one! Worry not, I have the plot lined out, thanks to a guest review, and will be writing the next chapter as fast as I can. With that mentioned, I would also like to let you know that I changed my mind, this series will be longer than I first intended it, may be up to 10 chapters.

Please R&R

Until next time, darlings!


	3. The Purpose

**I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOH OR ANY OF IT'S AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

 **WARNINGS : OOC, OC, OC DEATH,**

 **HAVE REFERENCES TO CODE GEASS.**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Did you find him?" Yuuri stood from his seat abruptly when he hears the door opened. Conrard, with his hand still on the knob, lowered his head and closed the door. He leaned on the door and exhaled his breath.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, We could not find him in the city," Conrard told him, his face filled with remorse. Gwendal groaned in reply. Yuuri looked out the window. 'Where'd he go?'

Five days ago, Yuuri ended his engagement to Wolfram. That very same night, Wolfram was found missing from the castle grounds. They racked the whole palace and interrogated every staff, only to found a dead end. He was not seen by anyone after the party. The only guards that had some information on the ex-prince was those who had been guarding the ballroom that night, saying that they saw him leaving the oval with a human male at approximately an hour before midnight. They didn't even sneak a glance at the latter, though.

"He might've tried to have some time alone in the woods nearby," Conrard had suggested, but a quick check at the stable had them knowing that Wolfram never went to the castle barns. In addition, the guards situated at the gate had told them that no one had went out of the castle that night, not even any dignitaries, on horses or on foot.

Then they tried to track him via the castle's underground tunnels and the castle's secret passages, which proved pointless. No man can run through an untapped pass way and still leave an extensive amount of cobwebs. The thick layer of grit on the floor was also untouched.

Waltorana had been questioned, and even he didn't know where his nephew when to. Undoubtedly, Wolfram didn't go back to Bielefeld since Gwendal had just appointed him to a new fire battalion squad at the capital. Wolfram would never leave his duties like that. Wolfram would never leave Yuuri like that.

"So I guess we should move on to the next question, who was the man Wolfram left the ball with," Murata started. Ulrike had told him that there was something wrong, a bad omen. She told him that Shinou showed her a vision. A crow being bitten by a black dragon. He has yet to understand the meaning of it.

"The guard said that it was dark, and they didn't see what he was wearing," Gunter provided. Gwendal grunted, "That is not going to help".

"He was wearing a red coat. He had grey hair, almost like Gwendal's. He has golden eyes and is tanned," Yuuri said, his voice quiet in his own thoughts. Gwendal snapped his head at his king.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" he asked and Yuuri he could feel the earth shaking beneath his shoes. Yuuri raised his head to the older male, his frown burrowing deep into his forehead. Black meets blue in a staring battle of authority.

"Now, now, Gwendal. There's no use being mad. His majesty must have been too cooped up with everything," Conrard patted his older brother on the shoulder, smiling his usual smile to his king. Yuuri slumped back on his chair.

"Thank you, and its Yuuri, Conrard." he reminded as Conrard muttered a soft 'yes, Yuuri'. Gwendal turned around and almost snarled back at Conrard if not for the sage bulging his eyes at them and suddenly pointed to the king. They watched as the king sit straight in his chair, body tense yet his eyes not seeing. 'There is something else about that guy. Something that stands out', Yuuri forced himself to remember that night.

He was eavesdropping on the ladies, in front of him was two nobleman from the human lands as he tried to also converse with them. He heard one of the ladies said that Wolfram was leaving with a human, and turned to see the blond escorted by 'the man' out of the door. He recalled that the man's coat was of normal fabric, even from afar he knew that the attire was nothing expensive. This means that the man is not a noble. How did he even get into the party? He furrowed his eyes, what is it? What is it that he still can't see? He pictured the man at the door with Wolfram, his imagery frozen as he kept his mind at that scene, with the man's right hand at Wolfram's waist. He trailed down the hand, to the tip of its fingers before realising something.

"He has a tattoo," he exclaimed, his brain forcing his eyes to bring clarity to his eyes. He sat there, his surprised face looking at his friends and advisors. "He has what, Yuuri?" Conrard asked him again, one brow rose elegantly on his forehead.

"He has a tattoo. On the back of his hand, it was of a triangle with a sword in it," Yuuri explained, rushing to draw said symbol on a piece of parchment. When he was done and the symbol was somewhat the same as what he remembered, he passed it to Gwendal. Conrard, Murata and Gunter edged closer to the tactician to see the sketch. It was an isosceles triangle within a circle, and inside the triangle, was a sword. Murata and Gunter narrowed their eye in recognition.

"Gunter, do you think we have..," Murata couldn't finish his sentence before Gunter dashed to the bookshelves at the far back of the room, plucking book after book and throwing them to the floor when he couldn't find the book he was looking for. The others watched as he picked a big book and accidentally dropped it square on his feet then wailed like an abandoned dragon. Conrard rushed to help him stood up while Murata picked up the book and flipped through its leaves.

Murata dumped the book on Yuuri desk, pointing towards a symbol in the middle of the page. When Conrard had successfully dragged the still wailing Gunter to a seat he edged nearer to Yuuri's side, eyes looking intently at the great sage. He had noticed that the sage is trying to hide something from them.

"The Black League?" he stuttered as he read the title of the page. Murata nodded slowly as Gunter, Gwendal and Conrard looked on. Conrard pulled the book to himself, determined to read it aloud.

"The Black League was formerly known as the Shadow Knights. Their first activities were first recorded as early as almost 1000 years ago. The main purpose was to pursue the highest form of Magik & ensure all the members undergo a training to achieve Mage, as known to all Magik users. They are active in the human lands though no one knows where they reside. Their leader is called Verge, which means father, in recognition that all of his followers are his children," Conrard paused when he felt Yuuri touched his hand, undoubtedly asking him to stop.

"What is a Mage?" Yuuri asked, his question directed to either Murata or Gunter. Gunter, ever-being the one to always flock by the king's side immediately flailed next to him.

"Mage is the level when a particular Magik user had reached their utmost level of Magik their entire existence can manage. Once a Magik user had reached Mage, their essence in the Lake of Souls, the one that High Lady Priestess, Lady Ulrike has in her chamber, will thicken and strengthen. Their mere endurance in the world itself fuels balance in the world. For Mazoku, being a Mage is almost rare, but in this instance, there is already three Mages in this room," Gunter flashed a lazy smile. His eyes bore into Gwendal's.

"How do you know is someone is a Mage and how do you know there are three in this room?" Yuuri asked again, his eyes wide in confusion.

"Formerly, only the person who has reached Mage can know if they had reached the level in ancillary of any oracle who has mastered the art of reading the essence of souls. However, every Mage will emit a large amount of Magik wherever they go which can only be sensed by another Mage or another high levelled Magik user. One just needs to know how to feel it," Gunter explained calmly as Yuuri's brow furrowed.

"Wait, what is the difference between a high levelled Magik user and a Mage? And who are the Mages in this room?" Yuuri asked once again, determine to understand this topic as deep as he can. Murata sighed; they had no time for this.

"Shibuya, a high levelled Magik user is any Magic user who has a very strong Magik or very vigorous and a very strong bond with their maryoku while a Mage has reached the limit of Magik," he stressed, " Essentially, a high levelled Magik user is such as Lady Ulrike, Lady von Karbelnikoff, Lord von Christ, and Lord von Bielefeld. The Mages Lord von Christ had elucidated is me, you and Lord von Voltaire," at this, Conrard raised an eyebrow at his elder brother.

"You're a Mage?" Yuuri and Conrard simultaneously asked the tactician, with Yuuri's voice three complete pitches higher than Conrard, not masking any of his surprise. Gwendal groaned and crossed his hands, glaring at Gunter and demanded that Conrard continued reading. The swordsman quickly lowered his head to carry on reading as Yuuri looked at Gwendal with profound interest.

"Every member is chosen by the Verge to ensure their virtue in being elevated to the Mage status. However, around 200 years ago, their high priestess known as the Augur, was gifted with a prophecy in her dreams. Those of a dragon biting a Hrokr," "Hrokr is a type of crow, Shibuya," Murata interrupted, noticing the burrowing brow of the king.

"Since then, the Shadow Knights had since changed their alias to that of The Black League in concession that the prophecy was sent to them to help a black force, named Aku No in defeating an unworthy opponent. They sought out ways to find the force and eliminate the adversary, believing that one day the force will rule over the lands," Conrard stopped, as the writing had finished.

"How do we find them?" Yuuri hurriedly asked, knowing that The Black League is the only way for them to find Wolfram, however unbelievable that might be. His question went unanswered when three sharp knocks were heard from the heavy doors to his study.

"Come in!" Yuuri shouted, hoping that his voice was loud enough for whomever outside to hear. A bald soldier hurried, his familiar face bringing a smile to the king.

"Ah, Dacascos, what is it?" he asked cheerfully, walking closer to the soldier.

"Your Majesty, three cloaked stranger is demanding an audience with you, they're at the gates," Dacascos told them in his usual shuttery self.

Yuuri turned around to Gwendal, raising his brow as the Voltaire Lord raised his.

"Escort them here," Murata answered for him, suddenly standing by his side. Dacascos immediately took his leave.

"But My Grace, the strangers might have an ill wish towards our beautiful king and might be precarious!" Gunter warned.

"If they are, I do believe that three Mages, a high levelled Magik user and the best swordsman in the entire Shin Makoku can easily take down even the most trained three soldiers. Besides, I have a feeling that that is not why they're here," the sage explained, his glasses reflecting the sun's shine in the room that no one can see is eyes.

"For now, we should tidy up this room," he continued, eyeing the cluttered room. They then rushed to tidy the room as well as they can, the books returned to the shelves and the papers arranged properly. Yuuri went and sat at his chair, practising a regal face while Gunter and Murata stood by his side. Gwendal took his place at his own table by the bookshelves while Conrard stood behind his brother.

Three sharp knocks resounded in the room. Yuuri took a deep breath and exhaled, maintaining his royalty.

"Come in," he sure hoped that his voice is regal enough to make a good first impression.

* * *

Two cloaked creature materialises in front of the widely opened gate of Blood Pledge Castle. The opened gate symbolises the free nature of the Maoh, or so they've heard. They were quickly surrounded by a few soldiers but as the silver swords were brought up to their face, they quickly demanded an audience with the king, saying that it was important.

The swords are lowered, but the soldiers stood guard watching them.

"Wolfram wasn't kidding when he said that this is a fortress of safety," Cleo chirped, grinning widely. She missed the blond, they hadn't met each other for more than a decade and what just happened at their home was plainly unbelievable.

"It is the residence of the Maoh, Cleo," Adam replied. He was too, astonished. The castle is huge and he had saw over a hundred in his life, this one proved to be the biggest and the grandest. He took a look at the wall of the fort, his eyes widen in recognition of the stone.

"This castle is freaking carved from marble!" he exclaimed. He looked at his two companions.

Axel shrugged, "considering that earth Magik is the strongest in Shin Makoku, it is of no surprise, Adam. You should have known that," he reminded.

"Really? No wonder my limitation ceased,"

"Why do you think you can see the castle if it was not for your earth Magik?" Cleo remarked, smirking at his lover's ignorance. Adam was about to retaliate, a bald soldier came and stood in front of them.

"His Majesty King Yuuri Shibuya has requested for your presence. Please follow me," Adam snickered as they followed slowly behind the soldier.

"He looks weird," he remarked in Cleo's ear when he noticed that the girl was chuckling at the man too. Cleo slapped his arm, but her eyes were still smiling.

"Can you map the castle, Adam?" Axel asked in a hushed whisper, afraid that the soldier might hear them.

Adam closed his eyes and welcomes the rush of maryoku in his veins. A symbol of swirls within a circle appeared on his forehead before diminishing.

"No," he plainly said almost dumbfounded that his Magik was not working. Axel nodded. He thought so.

"The Maoh is sure a powerful man," Axel said, his eyes knowing as he always had.

They stopped in front of mahogany doors. The wood of the door no doubt came from the most expensive woods in all the lands, considering that even in its aged state, the colour is still very rich. The soldier knocked on the door.

They felt goosebumps all over their body when they heard the voice beckoning them inside. Two words! Two words and they had already felt the power that the owner carries. Adam gulped, they had better not make any mistake in this meeting. Cleo looked at him and held his hand, her fright eminent in her touch.

They entered the room slowly, their capes drawn on their head successfully covering their face. The immense surge of the Magik almost chocked them as they stand being watched in the middle of the room. It was until they heard the door clicked behind them did they raised their head, making sure that only the right people are in the room. They stood fidgeting, not knowing what to do.

Axel lowered his hood, motioning the others to do so. He was greeted by an amusing sight. A boy, no older than 20 years old stood in the middle of an expensive table. To his right is a handsome man, with hair of starlight and eyes of amethyst, no doubt the king's advisor. On his left was another young boy, eyes and hair as dark as the night. At the next table another man was seated, his face stoic and alert. At his back another man, and a very handsome one too.

"Introduce yourselves," the stoic man said and he felt urgent to comply.

"I am Axel Colton de Otto, heir of the de Otto family of the humble land of Arboria. This," he motioned to Cleo, "is my younger sister, Eileen Cleo de Otto. The man is my estranged friend, Adam Lukeworth," he said and turned to look at the young Maoh only to see his eyes round looking at his sister. He turned to Cleo, shocked to see the girl's face was almost purple. In a few seconds, she collapsed to the floor.

Adam shrieked a surprised 'Cleo!' and rushed to her side and he stood there, looking at the king intently. He had almost spoken if not for the young man by the kings side motioned at the girl.

"An empath?" the boy asked, pointing at Cleo. He nodded and the man turned to face the now standing king.

"Shibuya, block all Magik in this room," he requested calmly. The king nodded and he suddenly felt lighter. The hammering of his heart in his ribs slowed down and he felt he can breathe more easily. He turned to Cleo, relieved to see her heaving her breath, her face a healthy pale again.

He turned to the king. The Maoh can do that? Blocking Magik? It was unheard of. Yet, he had never even heard of any Maoh, save for this one since they did come here to meet him and they did come with the most knowledge they can find. Citizen described the king plainly as 'powerful' and 'beautiful'. They were undoubtedly true. The sheer power of the Maoh is indescribable, the only description he can come up with is extremely powerful. And he was magnificent, handsome, beautiful, just as worthy as the Wolf cub's fiancé. Oh, ex-fiancé.

They sat in silence until Cleo was steadily standing, her face smiling bright.

"State your intention," the stoic man 'ahem' and stated, his voice just as stoic as his face.

Cleo jumped giddily, and jumped in front of the man.

"Oh, we just want to take Wolfram!"

* * *

Hi Everyone! Its Anies Miarie again! Oh my God, I am so happy with this chapter, at least it is longer than the previous ones, right? Flash-News, I am going on a vacation for the Chinese New Years, so don't wait up for me! The next chapter will hopefully be posted by next Friday! ( I'm sorry its so late!).Thanks for reading!Oh, thanks for all the Guest comments! They really helped me a lot in figuring out the plot!

Please comment everyone, help in in writing this (because I badly need help).

Please R&R

Until next time, darlings!

P/S : The symbol/ tattoo design of Rakell is the cover photo.


	4. The Reason

**I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOH OR ANY OF IT'S AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

 **WARNINGS : OOC, OC, OC DEATH,**

 **HAVE REFERENCES TO CODE GEASS.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The moon gleamed in the dark sky, illuminating the whole city under her soft lighting glow. Somewhere in the majestic castle, two bodies dance and glide within a dark room. Their breaths mingle as the opened balcony blew them soft breeze, kisses from the dark night._

 _"We shouldn't be doing this," one of them spoke, face so ethereally sculpted it looked like an angel._

 _"I need to do this, I need to know," the other said, voice so deep it was a vortex that pulled the other back to him. He pushed the angel onto the bed then sat towering on top of him. He lowered himself close to the trembling body beneath it, loving the heat emitted from the blond._

 _Their lips met again under an embrace of heat and saliva. The Maoh hand slid on the chest beneath his, feeling them. Two hands simultaneously pushed at his chest. Trying to get him off. He took both of them in one hand and put them above the blond, loving his strength over the blond as he ordered a small water serpent to bind them close._

 _"Yuuri, stop," the blond pleaded, he couldn't believe he himself had initiate this, but the Maoh's respond was just too much. He pushed his legs closer and almost succeeded in pushing the king off him with only his knees before the king moved his whole body upwards, his strong legs on either side of his crouched legs. Frustrated, he wriggled his body still trying to escape the younger man before said man grabbed his jaws in two fingers and looked him in the eyes._

 _"I order you to sit still, you brat!" eyes slit, the king exclaimed in a deep heavy accent, the Maoh just peeking into his eyes as he slapped him hard across his right cheek The blond immediately stopped moving, his breath hinged in his throat as he looked up to the king in complete fear._

 _And he sat still. In complete fear. In agony. In pain. Through the night._

 _Even as the king removed his clothes, shredding and tearing through his expensive uniform. Even as the king touched every part of his virgin body and feasted on his innocence. Even as the king ventured to the part of him he had never opened up to any other person. Even as the piercing pain shook his whole body in horrendous agony. Even when the king had fallen beside him, sated and tired._

 _He sat still throughout the night._

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked. Cleo cocked her head to one side and frowned.

"I thought I made it clear. We want to take Wolfram," she stated, her face blank. She felt lethargic. The immense Magik that had flown through her being earlier has taken their toll. She senses an animus feeling. Something is not right. Then it clicked.

"Where is he?" she asked solemnly, turning back to the king. Adam and Axel looked back at her, not comprehending the situation.

"What do you mean where is he?" the brunette asked again. Axel looked as the sage smirked, his eyes hidden under the mirror of his glasses. He looked on as Cleo pointed to the general and the brunette.

"Both of you are his brothers and you are letting out such huge misery," then she pointed to the king," and you are troubled and guilty. What is happening?" she demanded. The general stood up, his face stern,

"Who are you?! You came here into this castle, asking for an audience with the king, demanding to take away my brother then has the audacity to point to the great Maoh and ask what is happening?! Who are you? What is your relation to Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld?" Gwendal barked. Yuuri looked on, watching the exchange with great interest. These people knew Wolfram. Maybe they knew who that man is.

Axel stepped in front of his sister, shielding her from the intimidating man. Sure, he can no longer feel any Magik from him, but if this man raises his hand, he was sure that the General can send them all back to Arboria in just one punch.

"I suppose our introduction was too brief. If I may, your majesty," Axel stepped nearer to the king and bowed down as the other men braced their swords. Yuuri looked at him, his eyes sharp, betraying none of his thoughts. He nodded slowly, giving time to pose regally.

"As I told you, we came from the Kingdom of Arboria. We met Wolfram 15 years ago, as freshmen at the Lowestoft Military Academy of Fiore" Axel paused.

Fiore was a country that Yuuri had made their example. It is governed by Mazoku and lived by human. It is the only country where firearms are banned and never had any war or conflict. Though it was a wonder why the most prestigious Military Academy in the world is based in that peace-loving country. Then again, "Wolfram went to Lowestoft?" Yuuri asked in which Conrard gave a slight nod.

"Wolfram was sent there by Woltarana when he was 71 years old who deemed that it was necessary for the possible future Maoh," Gwendal growled out. Yuuri nodded slowly, turning his face back to the audience. He watched as the apricot-haired male looked between Gunter and Murata.

"What do you know of The Light Council? "He asked. Gunter gave a sharp gasp while Murata placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, a gesture that meant that the king would have to ask later.

"Other than its existence, nothing, " Gunter intervene, his voice curt in a way that made Yuuri believe he knew more than only of its existence.

"Then I am pleased to say that Wolfram was a part of it," Axel said. Yuuri heard his advisors heaved. "Explain," he demanded, pushing both his elbows on the mahogany. The air in the room grew tight.

"The Light Council or better known to the members as Aden is a group of people that run under an Order on the command by a high lord, or Adal. Adam, me and my sister and Wolfram himself was selected to be a part of this Council on our second year in Fiore. Aden operates underneath the protection of Lowestoft, the headquarters are beneath it, though its existence remains unknown to the residences," Axel explained slowly. He did not know where to thread; his do not know how far he should tell them. He took it that he can take it as far as he wants until Cleo and Adam tells him to stop.

"We thought that we are picked into the Aden just like any other members, to serve the Order. Our thoughts were wrong," Axel paused for suspense, he did not know why, but if the king though he had held a great poker face, then he is wrong. Now Axel is determined to tell the whole story.

"Almost 200 years before we joined in, the last herald of Aden made a prophecy. It was kept secret from the lower members such us and Wolfram. All we know that it came in some sort of a riddle. About 10 years ago, Aden suddenly disbanded. We weren't explained about it and were just sent home. Our studies on high Magik deserted. Then, a month ago, we were called back. But this time, it was different. There were only the three of us instead of the hundreds we used to be. When we were just starting to get the hang of being back," Axel stopped, shocked consuming his body. The Maoh had dropped his guard, and his sister had fallen to the ground. The immense Magik filled the room, though that was not what shocked him.

The brown was swiftly in front of the king, his sword drawn.

"What is happening, Gunter?" the king snapped. The resounding blast just moments ago had knocked him out of his seat and now he's standing, ready and alert. The earth beneath them rumbles as immense Magik flowed from his green-outfitted advisor.

"Intruders, your room, your majesty," Gwendal rumbled under his breath.

The shock overwhelmed him and before he could even think, he was out of the room. His room. His and Wolfram's room. He didn't care who these people are, or if they're armed. As he heard his advisors running and calling after him there was only one thing on his mind. If those men touch Wolfram's stuff, they're dead.

He arrived at his door faster than he would have normally, the door to his room slightly ajar with his heart at the floor. He got the perfect view, directly facing the balcony door.

The noon sun streaming into the room made the hair of the intruder glow like a halo on top of his head. His eyes lowered down to the deep emerald eyes gazing him longingly to the fleshy lips that smiled softly to him then to the hand that was holding a sword. His sword. The Maoh's sword.

"Morgif!" he rushed to the glass doors. As his hands almost grasped the blonde's, he was suddenly shoved backward by an invisible force. His eyes never leaving the blond as a second man came in the picture, wrap the blond in a pair of shiny wings before disappearing from the room. His eyes never leaving as plum lips mouthed sorry as deep verdure eyes looked forlornly at him.

* * *

"Your Majesty, as I had previously informed you, that is not possible," Gunter flailed as he tried to reason with the young king. They were back in the king's study now, their guests sent to rest in a guest room. They were all standing, scattered in the large room watching the king as he paced back and forth from his desk to the door.

"I know what I saw, Wolfram was holding Morgif in his hand!" Yuuri snapped back and stopped pacing.

"That man was there too. The one from the ball," Yuuri said softly. Gwendal and Conrard looked seriously taken aback, their usually maintained face breaking to show their real emotion.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Gwendal growled out, both his palms on his desk as he stood glaring at his king. Yuuri looked back at the eldest of the brothers, challenging him for the umpteenth time of the day.

"Please calm down, Lord Voltaire. I do believe that Shibuya was just too caught up in what happened earlier. Remember that we must keep a cool head, the castle had just been attacked," Murata said softly as he opened the door to a rigid soldier who saluted him.

"Your Majesty, Your Grace, Your Highness, Your excellency, My Lord, I, Ririto Rach Nanatan Mikotan Dacascos, here to deliver today's report," his voice was muffled when Murata quickly took the parchment from Dacascos's hand and slammed the door closed in his face before turning to face his companion.

"The blast we heard was from the garden, a mere distraction that injured no one except Queen Celi's new flower hybrid. His Majesty's room was not damaged. The Maoh's personal demon sword was the only item missing," Murata read for everyone to hear. Gwendal at back down at his chair, his brows furrowing. Yuuri also sat back on his chair as Gunter, Murata and Conrard respectively rested their back on the bookshelves, window and door. They remain in deafening silence, trying to piece their thoughts.

"Are you sure that it was the same man?" Conrard was the one who broke the silence, moving closer to his king. Yuuri looked to his godfather standing in front of him and nodded slowly.

"The same tattoo," he muttered softly.

"How exactly did they left, Yuuri?" Conrard asked again, for once forgetting his formalities.

"The man wrapped his wings around Wolfram and then poof! They disappeared," his voice turning exasperated and sarcastic at the end.

"How?" Conrard asked again. Yuuri glared at him then he racked his brain.

"Sort of they melted to the background," he said, finally realising it.

"We are going nowhere with this," Gwendal finalized. The others sighed and nodded.

Silence once more befall them, bringing each to their own misery before three sharp knocks was heard from the door.

Yuuri snapped his head as the door opened without his permission. Walking in was his three guests, each had their wardrobe changed into those of warrior's fitting, complete with steel breast plates and swords.

"This might be rude and sudden," Axel started, his hand on his sword grip, "but we need to get back to Lowestoft. Adal had requested our return," he stated.

"You can leave whenever you want," Gwendal said, playing haughty, he knew these men needed something. They wouldn't just come barging in to leave if they had politely asked for an audience to meet the king earlier.

"We were requested to bring the king," Adam exclaimed, his arms crossed on his chest just as cross as his face.

The advisors exchanged glance. After a few moments, the great sage spoke up.

"What's in it for us?"

"Wolfram."

* * *

Hi, everyone, it's Anies Miarie again!

Oh My God, this is so late! I am so sorry. I had to do so much last week after the holiday and didn't have the time to edit this. And this is such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer, neh?

I am pleased to announced that I am working on a new series!(YAY) Tell me, what do you think about a song fic? Do you like them or do you hate them?

Thanks for reading and I promise I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.

Please comment everyone, help in in writing this (because I badly need help).

Please R&R

Until next time, darlings!


	5. The Enlightenment

**I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOH OR ANY OF IT'S AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

 **WARNINGS : OOC, OC, OC DEATH,**

 **HAVE REFERENCES TO CODE GEASS.**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN (MILD) YAOI - BL INTERCOURSE (if YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT, SKIP THE ITALICS)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **#REVIEWS :**

 **LIZ : It was a recollection of the past. It will play a big part in this story, I promise! There's another one in this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Wolfram walked into the room with precise strides with Morgif moaning endlessly in his right hand. He felt bad for handling the sword so roughly, but then again, it is _just_ a sword. Well, not _just_ a sword.

"Arthfael," the man on the throne called out.

"You did it," the guttural voice rang pride in his ears. He smiled a thin smile.

"I've had help," he said, his head tilting to the man behind him, acknowledging his help.

"Ah, you've done well, Rakell," the Verge said. Wolfram frowned. He had always been called by the nickname 'Arthfael', which mean warrior prince in Old Breton, an archaic language though he could not remember Rakell having one despite being a member of The Black League earlier than he was. It was one of the mysteries that he hope will find out but settled on knowing that he probably would never do.

He flipped the sword and held it with two hands in front of his face, his body low in a genuflection in front of the Master. The Verge smiled, his face jolly yet his hand didn't reach for the sword. Wolfram looked up to his Master's face before he stood up and placed the sword in its buckle strapped at his back.

"The Augur is waiting for you," the Verge stated, his eyes sharp on the blond. Wolfram nodded slowly and turned to leave. He passed Rakell on his long way to the door. When their eyes met, he flashed a smile only they could understand.

* * *

The old lady smiled up to him from her sitting position on the impressively decorated chair, the crystal ball in front of her gleaming in the dark room. She croaked a bleak smile as he closed the door behind him and walked closer to her.

"I should have seen it coming," she said, looking dead in his emerald eyes.

Wolfram wrapped both his hands on his stomach, his middle fingers meeting just above his navel. His eyes grew cold.

"You predict for a living, you should have known better," he said, pulling Morgif from its case in his back. The spell is slowly fading as the sword let out small current biting his hand, almost burning him.

"It was within you, all this time," she stated, wishing to confirm rather than phrasing. Wolfram tilted his head.

"Well, not all this time, just around two fortnights," he replied calmly as the Augur fretted in her seat.

"The Demon Sword?" she asked.

"Oh, you know. Verge asked me to get it. Just in case the king found a way to find us,"

"You lied to us, all this time," Wolfram frowned.

"No I didn't. I kept my mouth shut,"

"Keeping silent of the truth is proclaiming a lie. A noble as you should have known that,"

Wolfram smirked.

"Enough talk, are you ready?" Wolfram taunted.

"I've waited 500 years for this. I am as ready as I'll ever be," she replied just as calmly. Wolfram's smile faltered.

"Aren't you human?"

"Rest in peace that I am. Magik was my soul and it had kept me alive past my time," she pulled her robe apart, her chest bare to his eyes. Age had eaten into her as he sees her skin sagged and wrinkled, her breast drooping on her pale skin.

"I am sorry," He held the sword with two hands, gripping them tightly even as they burn his skin. He closed his eyes and pushed forward, the hilt of the sword accurately slicing through her heart. She smiled at him as the last charge of Magik flowed through her.

"Take care child, all will be better in the end," she finally said as life crept out of her worn body, her head lolling to the side.

Wolfram stepped back, the sword still protruding through her chest. The air in the room turned eerily cold as the life swirl out of her body in a black mist. He watched as the sword grew black absorbing the soul bit by bit. Each time the mist disappeared in a glowing black light into the sword, it grew darker and darker, Morgif's moans louder and louder, until it turn positively into the colour of the night and there was nothing left on the chair where the Augur was sitting on except for a small pile of stardust.

The door to the room opened slowly as he was reaching for the sword, a new spell cast under his breath.

"Is it done?" Rakell asked him, not seeing the sword from behind the blonde's gorgeous behind. Wolfram turned to face him, the sword clasped in his hand before his brought it back to his case on his back. He raised his left eyebrow at the stunning man, smiling slightly.

"Are you done?" he asked back as the handsome man let out a small laugh and held out his hand.

They arrived at the throne room faster due to his impatience, the massive maze of the castle was nothing compared to their experience. Wolfram smiled looking at the burning body on the throne as they approached it. The Verge was facing them, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, his face drying in morbid pain, his burning flesh torn exposing ivory bones, his chest heaving so slowly they could've missed it.

"I'm sorry, Verge. You really have should treated us better," Rakell said, his face faking pity and empathy right beside the burning throne. Wolframs snickered and walked up to the throne, looking down to the old man and unhook Morgif from its case.

"Thank you for being a big part of this," Wolfram said jovially, his voice masking his true feelings as he rammed the black sword to the chest exposed in front of him. The sword moaned and groaned as it ate the last essence of life of the burning man, the ruby stone on its forehead glowing dangerously red.

Wolfram smiled lightly and pulled the sword back to his the case on his spine. Rakell flapped his wings and the throne was cleared from the ashes of the dead man as Wolfram turned to face the vacant room and raised his right hand.

Fire burst into the room and engulfs everything until when he put his palm down; the room was speck clean with no presence of any dust in the room.

"We have to get ready," Rakell announced, looking back at him expectantly.

Wolfram smiled.

* * *

 _Their breaths mingled as the king pushed him roughly behind the door. He let out a sharp gasp, giving the king the opportunity to slip his tongue into his wet mouth. He moaned aloud, grasping the front of the shirt the king was wearing and clawing his way to the skin beneath them. He grunted angrily into the monarch's lips when his hands were pushed away and held above his head._

 _"You made me angry tonight, Wolf," Yuuri said in between pants as he pushed the smaller male to the bed in the centre of the room. Wolfram looked up to his questioningly, his brows furrowed._

 _"Yuuri?" he asked softly when Yuuri left the bed and went to Wolfram's wardrobe on the right side of the room. Over the years, Yuuri had grown accustomed to sleeping with Wolfram in his room and had ordered for a new wardrobe for his fiancé to be built in his room._

 _"Don't you have anything else to wear?" the monarch shouted angrily, his hands rummaging into the clothes hangers in the walk-in-closet._

 _"Excuse me?" Wolfram asked when Yuuri finally walked out of the room in an angry stance and look at him in a cold glare._

 _"Yuri, what..," he didn't get to finish his sentence when the whole wardrobe caught flames. He immediately rushed to the wardrobe and tried to extinguish it, but failed miserably when the fire refuses to follow his command. He turned to face his king and charged angrily towards him._

 _"Yuuri! Put it out! What the fuck? Those are my clothes! What do you think you're doing?" he pounded his fist into the man, knowing now that the king had blocked his Maryoku from the room._

 _Yuuri pushed him back with one hand and he landed on the soft bed quite roughly. The fire burning in the closet now dissipating._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" the long dark hair of the king flowing behind him, his sharp dark eyes burning into his soul._

 _"You wear those tight clothes, paraded yourselves at the ball, for everyone to see! Have you no shame?! Do you not know who you belong to?" Yuuri bellowed at him, lowering his body to top that of Wolfram's small frail one as Wolfram looked back up at him in fear. A loud snap resounded in the room when flesh meet flesh as Wolfram's head was thrown to the side._

 _"You humiliated me, Wolfram. Prancing around like some common whore while the men looks at you like some kind of animals. Do you like that? Being watched and ogled at like some kind of dirty prey?" he asked again, tearing at the blonde's clothes, the thin fabric tightly wrapped around his lithe body shredded and left in slivers._

 _"Yuuri, stop," Wolfram pushed and shoved as he tried to get the now much taller, bigger and heavier king off, feeling like a tiny mouse caught in the jaws of a fox. Fingers grasped his jaw, forcing him to face the younger male._

 _"You belong to me, Wolf. Remember that," Yuuri finally said as he leaned down and bite the pale flesh on the blonde's neck. His hand running down the ivory skin on the ex-prince's soft stomach._

 _Two small water dragons formed out of the air hovering over Wolfram's face before they glided with the wind and wrapped around the blonde's small wrists, pinning them above his head. Yuuri bit painfully at his collarbone._

 _"Ugghh, Yuuri!" he moaned, pulling at the serpents on his wrists trying to break free. Yuuri went lower, licking and sucking at his two rosy nubs, leaving them wet with trails of saliva. His left arm slid under the blonde while his right travelled lower and kneaded at the blonde's soft manhood. Pumping and rubbing it until hard leaving the blonde in a moaning mess. Then his hand moved lower and one of his fingers prodded at the blonde's entrance._

 _In a split second he remembered that instead of pleasuring him, he is quite very angry of the blond and decided to change his ways. He pulled his hands and forcefully pushed the pale knees in front of him until they exposed the tight red entrance to his eyes. Wolfram was shocked at the sudden movements and raised his body, leaning back on his elbows._

 _"Yuuri, what are..." his sentence never finished as the king raised his head from the blonde's puckered hole and met his gaze, his eyes so unbelievably black that they emptied any trance of courage in the blond._

 _"You angered me, Wolfram. You shall pay," Yuuri said in a voice so deep the hairs on Wolfram's body stood on their ends._

 _In a split second, Yuuri pushed into his body, ramming through the tight ring of muscle. Wolfram cried out in pain as the girth and length of the king's member tore his flesh, blood gushing out from his anus staining the white bed sheets below them._

 _"Yuu... Stop... Hurts..." Wolfram cried out as he clawed at the king's chest, tears pouring out of his eyes and running down from his face into his scalp, his head thrown back on the mattress in agony._

 _Yuuri rocked on top of the blond grunting in satisfaction, picking pace as he go further and deeper into the blonde, paying no heed to the wailing man underneath him as he feasted himself to the pale throat in front of him, leaving purple marks forming on the expanse of the skin._

 _He roughly pounded into the blond, again and again until he was finally sated. His white semen flowed out of the tiny whole as he pulled out, heaving._

 _He fell onto the mattress; his head next to the blonde's tear stained face as his hand wrapped around the blonde's thin waist. He could still hear the blonde's muffled sobs, feel his heaving chest, see the tears running down the flushed cheeks and disappearing into tresses of golden mane yet he couldn't care. He was so tired. He was so satisfied._

 _Besides, the blonde deserves it._

* * *

"Am I doing the right thing?" Yuuri turned his face away from the small window to look at his sage standing by the door. Murata looked at him in the eye and smiled.

"Do you think you are doing the right thing?" he asked back. He walked to the lone bed and sat down. Yuuri stood unsure, and looked back out the window. There was nothing over the horizon, just vast land of

He felt lethargic. Though their travel had sent them across the globe, it hadn't been any longer than a few minutes. When he had agreed to go with them, they only spent a few minutes to call for Gisela before their guests chant a short hymn before a blue portal, seemingly made out of thin air, formed around them and they were suddenly standing in the room. The wave of energy that brought them here was different, but soothing nonetheless. What was not soothing was who they arrived with.

He was in his study. Discussing the matter with Gunter, Gwendal, Conrard and Murata. Then the three people came into the room. Then he had called for Gisela because he was afraid of what state Wolfram would be when he found them. He knew he saw Wolfram, but it's better to be prepared. And Gisela had told him that if he'd found Wolfram, she wanted to be there. He might be the king, but everyone knows not to mess with the Sergeant.

Undoubtedly, he had expected to arrive with 8 people, and was disconcerted when they arrive in a party of only six people. He had argued at first, demanding that they go and take Gwendal and Conrard too but Murata was fast at his side. 'Maybe it is best. Though I believe you, we don't know what state Wolfram will be found, this may spare their worry. Besides, with the king gone, the kingdom needs a leader. None are better than them' Murata had told him. That didn't make him feel better though. He felt weak enough without Wolfram, now with neither Conrard nor Gunter beside him he feels utterly fragile.

Now, they are sitting in the room. Both feeling utterly disjointed and remorseful. Yuuri was thinking about Wolfram, feeling guilty of what he did to the blond and at the same time believing that Wolfram disappeared because of him. Murata on the other hand was contemplating whether or not he wants to tell Yuuri the weird notion he had been feeling since they arrived in the room. It was awful and he felt very puzzled by it. Why did they left the king's advisors, but take a healer with them?

Is the green-haired female playing any part in this event? Does she know something? Something that they didn't? Something that the small hymn of Magik had thought important? Something that convinced the Magik that left Lord von Voltaire, Lord Weller and Lord von Christ to bring her to somewhere she probably wouldn't be needed? Maybe.

But under all these thoughts, it was almost fortunate that one tiny part of their conscience was thinking if their female companion is feeling somewhat gloomy like they are.

They would have been glad to know that she isn't. Gisela was in the library of the huge underground mansion. One would not believe how many books there are in the small room. Rows and rows upon racks and shelves of thick books, most concerning history and culture, which had been her obsession since a child. She lost herself in the immense volume of sheer knowledge that she had lost track of the hours she had spent there, not once noticing anyone near or inside the room.

It was almost dusk when she knocked herself out of her small imaginary world, locked in her created world full of marching soldiers and thin scalpel. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her back and turns her face away from the yellowing book in front of her, trying to relieve the eye tension. She turned her face in direction to the sole entrance of the room and saw two familiar silhouettes passing by. Putting the book down on a table nearby, she jogged out the room and joined the duo.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly as she walked right beside the sage.

Murata turned his face to look at her, his eyebrow rising slightly.

"They said that they want to explain everything to us after dinner," Yuuri answered for her, his head peeking from the other side of the sage. His face just as bubbly as any other day.

"Where have you been, Gisela?" Yuuri asked straightening his back and looked forward.

"They have an amazing library, book of human history from over 2000 years ago. It's fascinating,"

"Really?" the sage popped.

"Yup, I believe you would have loved it there. It's a small quaint place, but warm and cosy. Comfortable enough to read for a few hours," she said, her eyes gleaming as she was reminded by that small library.

They arrived at the dining hall soon after. The mansion was glorious but nothing too massive, it wouldn't account for even one fourth of Blood Pledge. Yet they couldn't know for sure, they hadn't truly explored it. The hallways were brightly lit showing expensive tapestries, maybe because they are underground. The rooms were warm though, comfortable enough.

They entered the dining hall slowly, each looking in awe of the extravagantly decorated was a medium sized room, just as large as their dining hall back home, nothing extra-ordinary about that. What captured their gaze was all the furniture, down to all the adornment was in solid mahogany. Trimmed with gold. The trio contained their astonishment as the four occupants of the room stood up, three of them recognisable.

"Ah, your Majesty Yuuri Shibuya, the Great Sage Ken Murata and Lady Gisela von Christ, it is my humble welcome," the unknown old man greeted them, his face old and wrinkled but his body big and built, towering over one head taller than Yuuri, his girth bigger than even Gwendal. He wore a dark robe, covering his body yet not concealing the big swords at both his side.

Yuuri eyed him curiously. He didn't wear a crown in his own land, so he is not a king, at best maybe just royalty. Or is this the one they called Adal?

"I would have greeted you earlier, but something had come up and I had not had the chance. I am Edward Vickham, or Adal, as my children would have called me," he said, his voice deep and guttural as he shake the Maoh's hand.

"It is not of any problem. It is nice to meet you, Lord Vickham. I want to thank you for inviting us here. Your mansion is.., peculiar," Yuuri replied, his voice so formal he thought he'd puke.

The old man chortled, his long white beard bouncing on his chest as he did so. Yuuri smiled.

"Oh, it is a humble building young man. Aged by the hundred years it had been standing under a growing institution," he replied, gesturing them to their seat at the table while he walked back to his.

It was a round table. Gisela sat to Yuuri's left while Murata was at his right. Next to the sage was Axel, Adam, Lord Vickham then Cleo and back to Gisela. It was a table set only for them. They ate in comfortable silence. The food was simple but wonderfully cooked. When they had done eating, the Adal stood up, motioning them to follow him.

They went out of the hall, turning into a long hallway.

Yuuri caught up and walked beside Lord Vickham, his hands casually by his side. Edward noticed the puzzled gaze on his face and laughed lightly as Yuuri turned to face him.

"I believe that talking over finished dessert is not a good way to make a conversation. I want to discuss this matter in the garden," he said, his face jolly. Yuuri nodded slowly, inhaling the deep earthy scent of the hallway.

Yuuri didn't know what he'd expected when the man mentioned a garden in an underground mansion, but it wasn't this.

It was sort of a cave, but the stone walls are glowing blue. Small shrubs here and there and a frozen lake in the middle of the cave, the grotto was ethereal, something secluded from the world.

"It's beautiful," Gisela commented. Cleo giggled.

"I know, right? I fainted the first time I saw this place," she replied giddily as she pulled Gisela to a table in the middle of the lake and sat down. Miraculously, the table was beautifully set, a few types of cake and delicious-looking pastries laden beautifully decorated with small flowers.

"Just as childish as ever," Axel muttered.

When they all had sat down, imitating their previous dinner seats and had each been served with their chosen pastry, Yuuri cleared his throat, notifying everyone.

"I believe you do owe me an explanation?" he asked.

"What do you want to know, your Majesty?" Cleo asked, putting a small spoonful of a blue cake into her small mouth.

"Please, call me Yuuri. Everything, I would say,"

"Tell them why I sent you to Shin Makoku," the Adal spoke, munching a large piece of something that reminded Yuuri of golden macaroons.

"Two days ago, someone had broken into our treasury. All our guard were killed and most of the staffs too. We were delayed to the treasury as we had to first protect the Adal, hiding him in nearby mountains. By the time we get to the treasury, most of our weapons and apparatus were destroyed. In the middle of the chaos was two familiar men, just waiting for us casually as they started to burn the whole place," Axel started.

"Wolfram?" Murata asked. He got nods as a response from the team.

"Show them," the Adal said.

Axel nodded again as he held out his hands on the table. Cleo and Adam immediately grasped his and opened their other arm as the Adal left the table. Yuuri, Murata and Gisela was perplexed but held out their hand nonetheless. As soon as Yuuri's hand touched Gisela's, they all felt anxious as they were pulled into a dark abyss.

 **They had returned in haste, in one of the deeper chambers of the mansion. They carefully crept out of the room and the thick smell of blood filled their senses. Cleo grimaces as Axel crouched and touch the head of one of the fallen guards on the floor, his hand glowing green. Adam stayed back, his eyes closed as a deep red symbol appeared on his forehead. As his mind travelled deeper and wider, the mark started to fade and disappeared. He opened his eyes to see Cleo and Axel in a mortified gaze looking at him.**

 **"It's Wolfram," Axel informed. Adam felt his heart beats faster as the adrenaline flows into his veins and he broke into a run. The other followed behind him and soon Cleo was already in front of him.**

 **"The treasury," he shouted, watching as Cleo fasten her pace to one that he'd never though was possible for a girl.**

 **She was panting wildly by the time she reached the coffer, the two men in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her, one smiling a very sweet smile.**

 **"Cleo! It's been so long," he greeted as his hand left the burning shelves full of swords and moved closer to her. For a split second, his eyes narrowed and he turned his head to the man still trashing the room behind him.**

 **"I need a few moments with Cleo, Rakell," the handsome man nodded and walked to the entrance, his long metallic wings sweeping the floor as he walked by them, making a shrill noise on the floor. Cleo felt heavy as Rakell passed her, affirming that he is now a Mage. When he had safely left them both and stood waiting at the entrance, Cleo raised her head to look at Wolfram in the eye.**

 **"Wolfram?" she asked shakily.**

 **"Held out your hand, Cleo," his voice stern. Cleo frightened, but believing in the Wolfram she once knew, she placed her forearm on his pale palm.**

 **"This will hurt," he muttered as he placed his hand on top of her forearm, his palm growing orange as he called to the spirits of fire. Her eyes watered as every second seemed to tick slower and her arm started to feel hotter until it was positively burning into her bones.**

 **"Wolfram, please. It hurts," she begged as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt insignificant yet somehow her deep emotion told her that it is going to be alright. It still hurt even when he let go of her hand and took a step back.**

 **"This is the least I can do to help you. It will help you to get into Prima. When Axel finds out, tell him that the prophecy is sealed and the man of darkness must be lead there," he whispered, his emerald eyes boring pleadingly into her apricot ones. He raised his head as Rakell approached them, warning him.**

 **"I have to go," Wolfram said as he turned back and stood by Rakell. The dark shimmering wings spread and wrap his way around them.**

 **"Follow the prophecy, it had been nothing but direct," he called out one last time before the canvas of reality danced in front of her until they melted into the background.**

 **Cleo fell to her knees panting, her right hand clutching her left forearm still burning front the contact from just before. She turned her head to examine the burn and was mortified to look at the strange burning symbol on her skin. Those of The Black League's emblem.**

They were once again sucked into a whirlpool of darkness before the bouquet table reappeared in front of them. Yuuri and his companion took a deep breathe, suffocated from the change of events even as he tried to maintain his composure.

"What was that?" Gisela asked, not much too surprised but more interested.

"That, my lady, was a bestown," Adam spoke up, his voice honeyed as he passed her a glass of water.

"A bestown? It had been a long time since I last felt one," Murata replied as Yuuri shot him a questioning glare.

"There are three types of Magik in this realm, your Majesty. The one most common to your tribe is Maryoku, the control and manipulation of element known only to the Mazoku race with the agreement of spirits. A bestown is a birthed ability, it can appear to anyone, regardless of race and had been known to only be of one ability which has its own limitations. As such, Axel was bestown with The All Seeing. He can delve, share and inflict memory, in his own limitations, of course. A geass is what you've seen Adam do in the memory. A learnt ability that can only be practised by those who had understood it's ways," the Adal explained as her poured tea into his cup, watching Yuuri and Gisela nodding slowly to his answer.

"The reason that you went to Blood Pledge castle, why?" Murata asked. The Adal looked at Cleo and nodded.

"When he touched me, I feel certain darkness in him. An overwhelming surge of energy. Something incredibly powerful. Something that I never felt in him," Cleo explained.

"You wanted to confirm if it was really him?" Yuuri asked, his question is more to ask for confirmation. He was pleased to see Cleo nodded.

"It wasn't only that. He was feeling downcast. Remorseful. Scared. Dubious. It just wasn't him," she continued, her face tight in thought as Yuuri followed her actions.

"If I may, who was Rakell?" Gisela asked, a question she knew had been hovering on her head since she first saw a glimpse of him at the party a week ago.

"Rakell is the high knight of The Black League. We didn't know that at first as he was one of us until his mark started to show. He was very close to Wolfram, infatuated by him in fact. Among all of the knights of The Black League, he was the only one known to have a bestown. Those wings? They weren't always like that. It used to be those of white feathers, which means he had been elevated to Mage just recently," Adam chirped up, munching as he did so.

Yuuri snapped his face up,"the prophecy Wolfram said, what was it?"

"The prophecy of the last herald I told you about," Axel said as he reached for a bun across the table. Gisela held out the plate to him and he looked at her gratefully.

"What was it?"

They exchanged glances before Cleo sighed and cleared her throat. Her face took a solemn mask as she straightened her back and looked at the guests menacingly.

 _ **"The darkest of evil will come in the form of the purest gift,**_

 _ **The wish born of a pure heart and a hopeful soul,**_

 _ **It shall not fall,**_

 _ **Lest by the man of darkness,**_

 _ **And the soul of demons,**_

 _ **Who will fight the battle of his own blood,**_

 _ **On the price of love."**_

Yuuri, Gisela and Murata simultaneously nodded. Trying to figure out the meaning.

"We cannot fully unravel the meaning of the whole riddle. However, 'the man of darkness and the soul of demons' can only lead to one person."

"Me," Yuuri said, lifting his gaze to meet Lord Vickham. The older man nodded.

They sat in silence as Yuuri pondered and wondered. The Maoh in him was growling loudly, making himself known. Finally, Yuuri exhaled a deep breath when he finally reached his decision as he locked eyes with expectant faces.

"I'm here to take Wolfram back. I would do anything to bring him home."

Lord Vickham nodded.

"Very well,".

* * *

Hi, everyone, it's Anies Miarie again!

Lets's see, a gap of 8 days! Oh My God, I can believe I took so long to write this chapter(to be fair it is longer than the rest)

This is my first time writing a yaoi, yeayyy! Do you like them or do you hate them?

Thanks for reading and I promise I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.

Please comment everyone, help in in writing this (because I badly need help).

Please R&R

Until next time, darlings!


	6. The Mishap

**I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOH OR ANY OF IT'S AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

 **WARNINGS : OOC, OC, OC DEATH,**

 **HAVE REFERENCES TO CODE GEASS.**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN (MILD) YAOI - BL INTERCOURSE (if YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT, SKIP THE ITALICS)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rakell asked again.

"Aren't you?" Wolfram asked back, annoyed by the constantly recurring question.

"This is suicide," Rakell noted.

"I couldn't agree more," he nodded to the response, smirking.

"Wolfram, he should have a chance to decide on this," Rakell pressed on, pushing him to the back of the throne.

"No he doesn't. It's my life, Rakell," Wolfram finalised.

Rakell turned his back to him, taking heavy strides to the door.

"Suit yourself," he replied angrily, slamming the door behind him.

Wolfram looked on. For once. After the lives he sacrificed. He started to doubt himself.

* * *

 _"How was earth?" the blond asked, momentarily taking off his eyes from his book to look at him. He finished rubbing his hair with the soft towel and tossed it to the bin next to their mahogany vanity, pulling a black drawstring up his toned legs and tying them just beneath his navel._

 _"Fine, I guess," he replied, ruffling his hair through his reflection in the mirror. He turned around and started for the bed. He slipped under the covers, placing his head on the blonde's chest, snuggling to the warm body as he wrapped his leg around the blond. He swathe his arm around the blonde's small waist, sniffing his scent._

 _"You guessed?" the blonde nudged, trying to make out a conversation as he wrapped a hand on the king with his right arm, his left still holding his book._

 _"Well, mom argued that she still didn't have any blood related grandchilden, dad was almost always at work, and Shori was, well, being Shori. School's fine though, we just finished our mid-terms. I do hope I did well. Murata wanted to stay longer, but I miss Shin Makoku. I miss home. Earth doesn't feel like home anymore to me. I started missing everyone. I miss Greta. I miss you," Yuuri poured, nuzzling the pink cotton-covered porcelain chest, tweaking a small nub with his long fingers. Wolfram hummed as he led him on, softly weaving his small fingers through the king's thick hair, still reading the book._

 _The wind was blowing softly from the opened balcony doors, the moon gleaming round in the midnight sky. A full moon. It's been a long time since Yuuri had seen one in Shin Makoku. He was so caught up with work, the nights he got off early he had spent with Wolfram and then he went to earth. He had never truly had a chance to marvel at its glaring beauty. Now, looking at its glowing curvature, he felt completely at ease. He felt at home._

 _He turned his head up to the blond, his deep emerald eyes still focused on the yellowed book in his hand. His blond tresses fluttered in the wind, touching his nose, covering his eyes and yet he didn't even seem perturbed by it. He still looks beautiful looking like that though. Wind-swept hair, frowning brows, deep verdure eyes, ivory skin. Angelic, even._

 _"What are you reading?" he asked. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him, still not looking his way._

 _"The Strategy of War, by Lord Quell von Christ,"_

 _"Why? We are not at war" he pressed on, adamant on keeping a conversation._

 _"It pays to be prepared, Wimp," the blond dismissed._

 _"Okay. Here I am, trying to tell you that I miss you, and you just chucked me off calling me a wimp," Yuuri sulked, but kept his fingers on the blonde's nipple. Somehow that made him feels calm._

 _"Not a wimp, by the way," he reminded._

 _Wolfram chuckled lightly and put his book down at the bedside table. The blond smiled brightly at him, his eyes shining. Yuuri got off his chest, his left elbow on the bed staring at the blonde beauty. He weaved his long tan fingers in the golden tresses, marvelling in its softness._

 _"You miss me?" the blond asked slyly._

 _"More than you know," he said, lowering his body on top of the blond, his nose sniffing in the blonde's throat. Revelling in his flowery spicy scent._

 _"Oh really?" the blond taunted, smiling softly._

 _"Mm-hmm," he moaned into the soft skin. Licking and nibbling softly as he placed his right palm underneath the blonde's neck, his left on the blonde's ample buttocks._

 _He raised his head and Wolfram delved into his young face. His young childish round eyes, his goofy smile. The almost complete opposite of the Maoh._

 _"Prove it," the blond dared, pursing his plum lips. Wolfram snapped his fingers, and the lone light in the room went off._

 _"My pleasure," he exclaimed happily and ducked back down. Nibbling at every inch of skin he could get his lips on._

 _Soft cotton negligee was ripped off, black pants removed. Thin underwear and soft undershorts thrown. Their body met in perfect sync. Sweat and saliva blended, covering every inch of their form. Childish innocence and forgotten passion mingle in a tryst of silence. Heart and mind laid out and bare._

 _The moon was smiling that night, shining on them in all her glory._

* * *

"Are you sure that is the place?" Yuuri whispered, his hand on the handle of a sword he had borrowed from the Aden. His eyes stared to the huge building in front of them, gleaming and glowing in the afternoon sun. Honestly, for a cult named after the darkness, the monumental building is certainly an ironic building. The whole palace is gleaming, which almost confirm that it is made of glass, which is for the young Maoh's young mind, is not fitting for a 'Black League'.

"It is, I can sense his essence in there," Adam replied as soon as the red swirls disappeared from his forehead. "You see the pink balcony?" he pointed to a balcony high up in the castle, catching his comrades' attention, "that's where they are."

"They?" Cleo said as she tightens her knives belt on her thigh.

"Wolfram and Rakell," Adam replied under his breath. The others nodded. Axel chanted under his breath and the wind started to blow in front of them, lifting the dust, a camouflage for them.

"Wait," and they stopped, their breaths hitched in their throat.

"There's only the two of them," Adam remarked.

"They are waiting for us," Murata chipped in, his gleaming glasses hiding his dark eyes and his thoughts to the world.

"Good," Yuuri snapped and he dashed to the castle, the others trailing cautiously behind them.

The doors of the castle were opened for them, and they all strutted in. Not knowing what to do nor where to head. The huge glass doors closed mysteriously behind them, creaking loudly and shadowing them in the dark. Yuuri didn't bother to mask his surprise.

"Why...", "same function as a two way mirror, Shibuya. To create a facade of what they weren't," Murata answered for him.

"What now?" Cleo asked, her voice echoing through the walls.

Yuuri held his palm, three tiny water dragons started to form and enlarge in his hand. He held them up and sent them searching for an entrance to upstairs, his naked eyes could not quite see clearly in the dark. Cleo closed her eyes, letting her bestown to search for presence of strong Magik in the dark space, hoping it'll lead them to Wolfram. Adam strained his ears and focused his hearing, looking for movements from the blond. Murata leaned against the door and pondered on the chances of any mishap while Axel touched the glass walls, trying to test his powers.

They stood in silence, all attending to their Magik, brow furrowed and arms crossed.

Adam shook from reverie, watching as Cleo and Axel did so too. The water serpents came back, reporting to their master as Murata pushed his body from the door.

"There's a stair at the end of this hall, right that way," Yuuri pointed in the dark to the darkness in front of him, hoping that the others can see him even in the bleak light.

"They are still in the room, not moving," Adam replied his conclusion as he did not hear any movements.

"Wrong. They're manifesting their Magik. Within that room is pure black Magik," Cleo said tentatively, crossing her arms as her body invested in Goosebumps.

"That room is _guarded_ by Magik," Axel supplied, looking directly into the king's eyes.

"They are preparing themselves. Once we go in, we cannot turn back," Murata concluded, stating the obvious. The others nodded.

"We should get going," Yuuri declared and took off, Axel and Adam following behind him. Cleo closed her distance to the Sage, pulling him close. They hitched the spiral stairs carefully, looking for steps in the dark.

"There are three souls in the room, Ken. All three are very powerful," she whispered, her hand tight on the man's arm, trailing slowly behind their companion a good ten feet away. Murata nodded and looked at her questioningly.

"The total amount of Magik they held does not even come close to the Maoh's Magik," she added as he narrowed his brows.

"Your concern?" he asked quietly.

"Wolfram cannot survive this, Ken. We are not getting him out of this," she whispered a lot slower, watching as Adam turned around to look at them.

"We will. He will," he finalised, motioning to the king before jogging up to him and leaving the girl behind.

"Shibuya, I...,"

"We're here," the young man said, ignoring him. They had hiked up to the end of the spiral stairs and are all standing in front of a pair of huge glass doors. The small hallway was somehow glowing, the light illuminating the centre of the place all over them, making it look ethereal and at the same time mysterious.

Adam stepped closer to the door and pushed it. He snapped his hand back when an angry red spark hit his hand, burning him. Suppressing his pain, he turned back to his companion, his left arm nursing his bleeding right arm.

"It's guarded by Magik, all right," he said. Yuuri moved closer to him and took his arm in his hand. Soft green Maryoku flowed from his palm, healing the burnt skin. Seconds later his ears perked up, listening intently.

"They are moving in the room, they know we're here," he said, looking at the king and pleased to find the king nodding.

"How do we go in?" Axel asked, contemplating the main idea.

"Ladies first," Murata said as he stepped forward, roughly pushing Cleo to the door. Axel immediately grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to his chest as she gasped and shrieked.

"Are you freaking crazy? That _thing_ burnt Adam's hand!" Axel exclaimed, his cheeks flustered in anger. The sage raised an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly as he pulled Cleo close by her hand.

"What do you think Wolfram meant when he said that _this_ will help her get to Prima?" he asked sarcastically, holding up Cleo's tattooed arm for the others to see. Cleo was shocked, proving that she didn't even thought of the scar. Axel's angry face cleared and turned into a dumbfounded one.

The men was about to ask what to do when Cleo suddenly screamed aloud and they turned to look at her curiously. She raised her arm to them and their eyes bulged. "Is that supposed to happen?" Axel said as he rushed to her side. The scar was glowing red as if it was flamed. The skin around it blistered and bled. The sole lighting in the room suddenly became focused on it.

In a small instance, their hearts agreed that it wasn't a good choice leaving the young temperamental healer back at Aden, safe from any unseeing harm. Gisela would do very good now.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt," she noted, smiling slightly.

They stood shocked and alerted, before the huge glass door opened soundlessly. They looked at each other expectantly, the room suddenly turning a degree colder. Strange moaning echoed through the room, almost calling out to them.

"We should go in," they turned and gasped looking at the Maoh, with his long hair staring intently into the dark abyss as he walked to the door. Blue hues emitted from him and Cleo limply fell to the floor from the sheer Magik.

"Maoh?" Murata asked as he stepped closer to Cleo and neutralised her surrounding from Magik.

"We don't know what's in there..." Axel started to pull Yuuri back before he was thrown back by an invincible force. He lay at the wall a good three feet away from the group, looking at the king's angry eyes judging him from beside the door. His sister called out to him, also taken by surprise.

"Then don't come in," the Maoh said, his voice full with authority as his water serpents starts to form out of thin air and circled his body, imitating a protective layer to him despite his blue Maryoku flows.

He walked in, leaving his companion behind and squinted his eyes at the dark, trying to find anyone in the darkness. He faintly heard Murata calling out to him before a hand touch his shoulder and he turned around in complete surprise at the face smiling up to him in the pitch.

"The door closed behind me, they were left outside," Murata provided from him, heaving and panting but still slightly smiling at the brunette. Yuuri looked up from the shorter teen to the door, now closed. Suddenly, he felt animus presence behind him, cold and dangerous. He quickly whipped around to see nothing but hearing those strange moans again; almost as if it is calling out to him.

"Murata?" he called out silently. Somehow the real question got stuck in his throat. He groped behind him, ordering one of his serpents to the Sage, protecting him from any unseen harm.

"Forward, Shibuya," his sage answered for him, somehow understanding his unasked question. He nodded to the dark, knowing that the man can't even see him.

His hairs stood on their ends when suddenly the room was brightly lighted. Flames shot on the torches at the walls to their sides one by one towards the end of the hall. When the room was finally lighted they could see clearly till the end of the room, a good fifty feet away where a lone throne carved of marble stood facing directly at them.

The figure sitting cross-legged on the marble smiled at them. Yuuri smirked. Even from afar he could see the amusement in those eyes. The thrill they were seeking. The dangers they are emitting. The memories they hold.

" Hi," he greeted casually, smiling at the silhouette now standing at the throne with his moaning sword in his hand. The lone figure merely smiled back at him. His advisor forgotten, he walked to the throne, somehow mystified by that sexy body calling out to him on the altar.

He still remembers how it moved for him. How the milky skin would glister with sweat and shimmer with saliva. How the lithe body would perform an acrobatic dance in bed with super flexibility. How the moon would always bestow her grace on that body, illuminating it even in the darkest of nights.

"Hi too, your majesty," the voice purred out to him and he stopped his steps, his eyes growing hard. The green eyes looked at him intently before glancing at his sage behind him and pouted.

"Rakell, settle those outside, leave them both to me," the blond man asked aloud to the one other person in the room. Yuuri didn't see him, but he did hear the strange shrill sound of steel meeting stone and he decided to ignore it.

"Wolfram," he called out, his voice stern.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Wolfram answered as his lips formed a smirk. He walked down the few narrow steps of the altar and moved closer to the king, the moaning sword in his right hand swaying around.

"Shibuya, be careful," his Sage reminded from behind him, knowing full well not to interrupt his king.

"You don't need to do this."

"I take it you've heard the prophecy?" the silky voice asked, the green eyes gleaming mysteriously under the torch lights. Yuuri decided to just nod as he looks at the blonde pouting.

"Good. So you know that I'm going to kill you," the blonde added.

"Wolf. Stop," Yuuri started but was startled when a heavy metal dropped a few inches front his feet, moaning loudly and he looked up to the blonde, now holding his own sword. The Bielefeld clan sword.

"Pick it up, Yuuri," the blond ordered, not leaving any room for compromises. He didn't need to, though. Yuuri was already kneeling and taking the hilt of the black sword into his palm. He stood back up facing the blond.

Onyx meets emerald.

"You don't need to do this," he tried again.

"Believe me, I do," the blond replied sharply. He raised his right arm, the sword in an offence stance.

Yuuri watched as the sword burst aflame with a blue fire. He corrected his stand. Holding Morgif tightly in one hand. Calling out his water serpent in another.

The blond charge forward. He stepped to the side, the blond narrowly missing him. The blond quickly turned around and charged again. Yuuri gritted his teeth and braced his sword.

Steel meets steel in a loud clang.

The sound was almost deafening to Yuuri, Wolfram had used all his body in that attack, almost toppling him. He moved sideways. The blond tumbled forward but quickly recovered his steps. The blond charged at him again. This time managing to catch him off guard. Yuuri stumbled to the side, blood seeping from his torn uniform by his ribs.

Wolfram charged again. This time Yuuri held his stance and managed to jab his sword to the blonde's neck.

Their movement halted. Their faces so close that they can feel each other's breaths.

"This is not you, Wolf," the king breathed.

The blond paid no heed to his words, and pushed again. Yuuri pulled back, sending his dragons chasing after the blond. Wolfram dismissed the water into vapour with a small snap of his fingers. They stood watching each other, each contemplating the next move.

Then Yuuri watched as the blond suddenly bent forward and heaved heavily. The room turned eerily cold, as if the life source had just been pulled from it. Wolfram looked back up to the king.

Pained realisation meets shocked confusion.

"They kill him," the blond said, still heaving. His eyes rimmed with tears, but he was keen on not letting it fall. Yuuri closed up to him, almost offering his sympathy before the blonde pulled his sword back up.

Eyes blazing in anger, Yuuri narrowly escaped as Wolfram struck his sword at his chest. Wolfram pulled back and wiped his eyes, adjusting his sword between his palms.

He attacked again, the sword held tight between his palms. Yuuri scarcely moved sideways and he looked back in horror. To see Wolfram's sword narrowly missed his best friend's body. Still managing to strike his hand. Blood spluttered at the floor.

The air grew colder.

The winds start blowing dangerously.

The torches were blown off.

Wolfram turned around to face the _Maoh_ of the Demon Kingdom.

 ** _"Wolfram von Bielefeld, your selfish act had cost the life of hundred innocent lives, a strong warrior and had endangered the life of Shin Makoku's Great Sage. All in the name of your selfish need. Justice be served!"_**

The water serpents encircled around the Maoh as he closed on Wolfram in a matter of second, thrusting his sword deep within the blonde's stomach. The black sword turned impossibly darker as it engulfed the black miasma coming from the blonde's body.

 _Good, Yuuri._

Yuuri's eyes travelled from the beaten body to the sword. To his hand still holding the sword. He immediately let go as if the sword had burnt him.

 _Oh no. God no._

The blonde coughed and choked, now on the floor as his thick crimson blood stained the marble stone beneath him. He smiled at the still standing Maoh, looking at him in shock. He held out his hand to the powerful boy.

 _Don't look at me like that. I'm not that weak._

The Maoh dissipated, now standing in front of him is the young wimpy boy he had come to love for the past five years. Broken and crying, Yuuri bent down beside him, taking his hand.

 _What have I done?_

"Wolf, I'm...sorry..." the boy cried, his round eyes wet as he looked at him with guilt.

 _He's feeling guilty. Good. At least he's not sad._

"Stupid Maoh," the boy shrieked, now sobbing heavily at his chest.

 _Why does he always decide on his own?_

"Yuuri, its... okay.." the blond assured as blood coughed from his plum lips.

 _Really, it's okay. This is how it is meant to be._

"Not it's not okay. I did this to you. It's my fault. You...," Wolfram held his cheek, effectively stopping him from hyperventilating and became hysterical. Wolfram shook his head as he looked at the boy lovingly.

 _I know that you are strong, Yuuri. Please be strong now. Be strong for me._

"It's my fault," the blond justified for him, his voice soft and mellow.

 _You never did anything wrong. I was foolish. I was selfish_.

"I love you," the blond finally said, his head lolling backwards as he closed his eyes.

 _I'm just sorry I couldn't make you love me too._

"No, Wolf! Don't leave me," Yuuri wept, pulling the sword from the flesh, horrified at the blood gushing out.

 _I'm not ready. I can't do this without you. Please don't leave me_

He pulled the blond on his lap, cradling the blond head on his hand. He felt the life crept out of the blond and he called out the Maoh. One last time.

 _Please_

The room became warmer as the great sage stepped closer to the two figures on the floor, nursing his bleeding arm. 'Is this how it ends?' he thought before he saw deep blue swirls encased the two bodies. The Maoh holding on to the blond knight tightly in his arms.

Calling out all his Magik.

Calling out to whatever Gods watching them.

Calling out to Shinou.

Calling out for help.

He watched in _slow motion_ as the door opened, Cleo crumbling at the scene, weeping loudly. He watched as Axel and Adam heaved, their face sombre and tearful as they leaned at the door, the fallen body of an archangel bloody and beaten behind them.

In that instance, he knew.

 _He knew._

It was not supposed to end like this.

* * *

Hi, everyone, it's Anies Miarie again!

It's the first of March already. Sorry for the super-late update!

This chapter somehow is not as emotional as I would want it too be. I badly suck at angst, don't I? (T^T)

Oh, and I hope that I proved that the 'sex-of-the-past' does not only involved Maoh and Wolfram, but Yuuri too (even though they're the same person)

This story is closing on on an end. Yeayyy!

Thanks for reading and I promise I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.

Please comment everyone, help in in writing this (because I badly need help).

Please RR

Until next time, darlings!


	7. The Hope

**I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOH OR ANY OF IT'S AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

 **WARNINGS : OOC, OC, OC DEATH,**

 **IN THIS CHAPTER, I TRIED TO GIVE MORE PERSPECTIVE THAN I USUALLY DO, HENCE THE ABNORMAL WRITING STYLE,**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Gisela stood in front of her desk. Her eyes empty as she removed her surgical gloves from her small hands.

 _I should have told him._

She reached placed her hand on the desk. Trying to steady herself. Her heart plummeted, her soul dragged, her eyes rained. She had whisked all her nurses away, stubborn to try to heal the blond herself. Stubborn, because she knew she fucked up. Stubborn, because she foolishly made a promise she shouldn't.

Stubborn, because she had just cost a life of an innocent.

She held stronger to the desk, trying to maintain her composure. She feels it in the air, the guilt. She can even smell it, death. Something she had sworn to protect people from. She failed herself now. She failed her king. She failed Wolfram. It wasn't her fault, honestly. She did what she thought was the best for everyone.

 _What have I done?_

She felt herself crumbled to the floor, weeping and sobbing. She heard her helpers rushing to her door, trying to pull her up to her feet. She smelled blood, and knew that she had probably hurt herself. She saw worried faces looking at her, looking at the best medic in the whole kingdom. And she decided that she doesn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

"Can't we go?" Cleo asked him, her face full with worry as she pulled at the Sage's sleeves.

"No. Shibuya had used up quite a lot of his Maryoku. He is not powerful enough to transfer. And no. Magik might be too raw on his body now," he sent a warning glare toward Axel who immediately shut his opinion, removing Cleo's small hands from his jacket.

"You can come visit him when he's better," Murata finalised as he walked away, his eyes and mind full with regret.

"If he gets better," Adam muttered, as Cleo smacked him hard on the head and glared at him, her eyes dripping with tears.

* * *

 _The king crumbled to his knees, tears almost brimming in his eyes. Wolfram immediately rushed to his side, embracing him in a protective hug._

 _"What have I done, Wolfram?" he young king croaked, his eyes brimming with tears._

 _Wolfram looked at his brothers from over the king's shoulder. It was not their fault. It was nobody's fault. Just some stupid hooligans thinking that they can rule the world better. And killing a few innocent lives on the way somehow always seem to be a part of their plan._

 _"You had done nothing wrong, Yuuri," the blond soothe him, pulling him to his feet._

 _"You had been a great king. These people are what's wrong Yuuri," Wolfram reminded. The king clung tighter to him, overwhelm with guilt._

 _"Really?" the frail boy asked as he peered into his eyes. Wolfram smiled fondly._

 _"Yes. You are the greatest king ever, Yuuri. You did great. Now, you need some rest, we will settle this in the morning," Wolfram concluded as he led him out of the room..._

 _"Wolfram?" the king called out. The blond hummed as a response._

 _"Would you stay with me? No matter what I do?"_

 _"Yes, Yuuri. I know that I can fix this, but I promise I will stand with you through all this. Okay?" the blond coaxed._

 _The brunette smiled fondly._

 _"Okay, Wolf"._

* * *

A new dawn broke.

She knew because she had been sitting on her bed for the past 30 minutes waiting for the sun to peek over the horizon, albeit a little. She smiled as the tiny rays started to lightly enlighten the small city that she could see from her opened balcony doors, still sitting on her bed.

Dawn.

Her father had once told her that for every stormy night, there will come a dawn. That dawn will be a new start to everything. It will bring hope, but only if she believes that it will. For you see, it's not the stormy night, or the sun that brings out the best in people, it is people themselves. People that make shelter to protect from crazy weather, and make gardens to enjoy under the sun's warmth. The dawn does not only bring a new day, it bring a new hope. An inspiration.

Inspiration?

 _Papa, really? Inspiration_?

A new dawn would not give her an inspiration, or bring a new hope! Or bring the best in people. What dawn does is make you feel messed up. Hope, is not going to do anything! For Shinou's sake, hope gets burned down every new dawn. And people will not change just because they see the sunlight. To be truthful, people might only change once they see what a _storm_ could be.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", somehow she wished that no one had heard that.

She is so freaking tired of everything! Everyone look at her as if she is a child. She is sixteen, for Shinou's sake! She deserves to know what is going on!

She sighed heavily and dropped back to the bed on her stomach. She pulled the soft white cotton blanket around her, forming a protective cocoon around her body, away from the world.

Why life does have to always be hard?

Is she that much of a bad luck?

Why is it that people who cares for her always involved in these types of situation?

What had she done in her past life?

A lone tear fell from her cheeks.

 _Why do you do this to me, Papa? Am I that bad of a daughter? I promised to be better. Please. Come back_.

* * *

The document in front of him remained unsigned.

 _Obviously. They can't sign themselves, stupid._

He heaved a heavy sigh as he rubs his palm on his face, pinching the bridges of his nose. The parchment in front of him seems intimidating now, as if glaring at him to sign it. He took the fountain pen and dipped it in black, giving a quick one-over over the document then signing it without a second thought.

He continued with several more papers, and then more, until he was positive that the amount of paperwork he had done is at least half the total amount.

Then he heaved another heavy sigh, and was surprised when he was answered with a cough.

He looked up to the young man in front of him, smiling slightly. He put his stencils away and started to clear his table.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to care too much in his friend's facial features.

"Nothing. I just want to check on you," he replied simply as Yuuri raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Why?".

"Just checking up on a friend, and my king. Can't I?"

They stared at each other. Each trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

The silence was broken by Yuuri, who let out an awkward laugh.

"Come on, Murata. What do you want?" he leaned back on his chair, popping out the muscles on his shoulders.

The sage pulled a chair in front of the desk and took a seat, crossing his legs.

"Are you okay?" the sage started, his hands on his lap.

He nodded slightly, "why wouldn't I be?"

Murata pushed a knuckle under his glasses, correcting them as he pondered on how to continue. He straightens up in his chair and opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when Yuuri held out a finger at him.

"No riddles, Murata," he demanded and pleased to see the sage nodding.

"Do you know?" the sage asked, the question purposely left hanging.

The king nodded.

"When?"

"Right when we get back here".

"How?"

"I heard you and Cleo in the castle, Murata. I can link the dots," he justified, looking almost angry. Seconds later he heaved another sigh.

"I fucked up, Murata. I fucked up, bad,"

"Yes, you did. But everyone does at some point."

"Not this bad. I killed an innocent, Murata," he said, his head in his palms.

"Yes you did. But you didn't know and it is not your fault. You did what was best at the moment,"

"What are you going to do?" the sage asked after the non-existent reply of the king.

Yuuri sighed again.

"Honestly, I don't know," he smiled sadly at the sage and put his hand on his desk, bringing his whole body forward.

"Gwendal and Conrard would kill me. Heck, I would kill me. And I don't even know if he knows," he continued, fisting his hand.

"Why do you think Gisela wanted to come in the first place anyways?" the sage responded and he raised his face, perplex.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he cursed, now standing. He started a tiny pacing, to the edges to his desk and back.

"I can't confirm. You should ask," the sage stood in his chair, and walked to the door. Relieved that the purpose of his visit is fruitful. He opened the door but turned around to look at the young king, still pacing, digesting, and thinking.

"Do not make him feel threaten, Shibuya. Go slow," he warned as he closed the door and left the king to his own thoughts.

 _He is right._

Minutes later, the king stepped out of his study, stalking to a certain green-haired healer's office.

* * *

Conrard opened the door but immediately stopped in the doorway. The maid told him that his brother had taken to knitting to relieve this tension. That statement was, undoubtedly an understatement.

He picked up the small fluffy toy by his feet and closed the door behind him. He stood standing in front of his brother, now somehow flooded by plushies. Rainbow of colours seemingly threatening the stoic Mazoku to be just as cheerful as them. He watched as a blue bunny-toy fell from the overcrowded desk into the pile of soft cottony mass of knitted stuff on the floor.

"Gwendal?" he called out softly.

He heard a loud groan in reply, and to his amusement, the small lifting of an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he tried again as he stepped closer, the toy in his palms.

Another groan followed.

"Do you know how much you have knitted?" he put the innocent toy on top of the brown desk, on one small patch of wood still uncovered with the same kind of toys.

He was answered with yet another groan.

A vein popped on his flawless forehead.

"Gwendal?" he asked again, this time his voice a lot louder and harsher.

"What?" came the disgruntled reply?

"How long are you going to do this?"

Silence followed. The commander watched as the general continued in knitting a pink plushie, trying his hardest to ignore him.

"Gwendal, stop! This is ridiculous," Conrard barked as he grabbed the two sticks from his brother's hand, sending plushies bouncing to the floor. Two sapphire eyes glared back at him. He stared back incredulously.

The engaged in a staring contest, both determined to make the other flinch first.

It was the younger one who finally subdued.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I was doing?"

"Gwendal," Conrard warned, hands on his hips.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, CONRARD?" the general suddenly barked out, sending the brunette a few steps backwards. Gwendal glared as his brother squinted at him.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to face the king? To defy whatever prophecy he filled because he runs a sword through our younger brother just to save the world? Or do you want me to console mother? Who at this very instance is on the edge of losing her mind? Or are you asking me to bring back the life _he_ had just sacrificed? Is that what you wanted me to do?" the general bashed.

The younger man looked at him pitifully, a small sad smile gracing his lips.

"I want you to be you. The protective brother I know. It not the end of the world, Gwendal. Yuuri did what he though was best, at the moment,"

"At the cost of our brother's life!" Gwendal barked back.

"He never cared for Wolfram. After all those years he had been using him, I was actually relieved when they finally broke off. Then this happened. The _child_ has no respect for our brother at all!" he continued.

"Gwendal! Be reasonable," Conrard raised his voice as he stepped closer to his now standing brother. The two thin wooden needles snapped under his palms.

"I am being reasonable! I am thinking of every reason that Wolfram might have deserve this!" Gwendal urged on, his face red with fury.

"Gwendal!" Conrard shouted, momentarily shocking his brother who immediately fell seated on the chair. Seeing no further argument, he opted to continue.

"Yuuri was but a child when he came here. 4 years of experience is nothing compared to sixteen years of culture. He was afraid," Conrard said, slowly.

Gwendal scoffed.

"He was clearly not afraid when he took Wolfram's virginity," Gwendal said sadly and smirked at his brother's horrified look.

"Gwendal, that's..," Conrard trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"He was clearly not afraid when he fucked Wolfram for years after that," Gwendal reminded.

Conrard spared him a glance before looking at his polished chocolate boots, head bowed in shame.

"Wolfram was stupid to let himself being treated that way. He was desperate, I know. That, however didn't make what the king did, right. Wolfram gave him his heart and his consent. That _child_ pranced on his feelings. I know it was also my fault. I didn't...," "it was our fault," the brunette corrected, lifting his head to face his brother.

"It was _my_ fault _too_. I didn't watch over him enough. I wasn't there for him. Do not blame this on you, Gwen. I am at fault too," Conrard pleaded.

They stared at each other again. Looks filled with misery and apathy.

"But it is in the past, Gwendal," the younger spoke up, delighted to see his brother nodding, agreeing to his words.

"We should focus on the future now," the general concluded.

The brown soldier bowed and turned on his heels and started for the door.

"Conrard?" he called out.

The ex-prince stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, brother?".

"Make sure he is fine," the general said, voice only loud enough to be heard by the now smiling brunette.

* * *

Three sharp knocks shook her out of her reverie. She turned her head to the thick wooden door before shouting a meek 'come in'.

 _Geesh, who is it now?_

She started to clear her desk, something she notice that somehow calm her down when she felt messed up. And now is such time. Though it is not calming her down.

She just lost a _patient_. A very important one. One that might change the world on some perspective. But well, she lost her. Three of her healers are on maternity leave. The general of the kingdom had been behind her back for the past few days. She can still hear the muffled growls and wails of her own father. The king is so hopefully dependent on her right now. And she hadn't, no, couldn't get a sleep since the last two days.

To top it off, she is a sworn Shin Makoku's healer. So even though her father's secret stash of vodka is hers if she had asked for it, she was truthfully restricted from alcoholic drinks by the order of the 25th Maoh of Shin Makoku himself. Great, just great. Why did she decided to be a healer anyway? Oh, _Julia_. Right.

A soft coughed pulled her again from her thoughts.

She raised her head to face a very handsome young man. Perfectly tanned, chiselled jaws, imperious nose, dreamy eyes of fire and that earthy sweet scent around him. Not to mention that tall lean sexy body, and beautiful silky hair that blow in the non-existent wind. And that aura that screams dominance, and that smile of an angel. Alright, no more dreaming about your king.

 _He came in without asking?_

"Your Majesty?" she croaked out.

"Yes, can we talk?" the king asked, his eyes tired as he looked around the room for a place to sit then settle on a wooden chair by the balcony. His question now an obvious demand.

She decided to ignore the question, and settled to fill a kettle with tap water. Tea. Might calm her down. A few herbs. Honey. Some _herbaceous_ drugs. Traditional remedies. Syrup. Okay, that might calm her down.

"Did you know?" the voice of the king reminded her that she has a guest in her room. She placed the kettle on the fireplace, opting not to use the stove, too tired to fire it on. She decided that the most important part of the tea, the _drugs_ , is out of question then. Oh, well.

"Know what, Your Majesty?" she asked, searching for her tea jar and two mugs. She reached her cookie jar first, and handed it to her king, who took it gratefully.

"Wolfram and..," the kind looked out the window. Not wanting to continue. Not needing to. She sighed. Fuck laws. She really could use some rum now.

The kettle whistles, and she poured the steaming hot water into the mugs, now set in a tray. Two cubes of sugar followed and a bottle of milk at the side. She took the tray and took a seat in front of her young king and placed said tray on the table between them, right next to the cookie jar.

"Yes, I confirmed it," she said. She is not allowed to reveal things about her patients, its protocol. However, this is a king. A young and very confused, troubled king at that. She wanted not to make it hard for him. The two never really try to keep secrets from each other anyway.

Well, except this one. But yet, the king seemed to have somehow found out. Less guilt on _her_ side.

"You...," the king somehow, in all his legality, seemed not to be in the mood to form perfect sentences it seems tonight.

 _Why am I being so sarcastic? What did I eat?_

The stress, it seems.

"Didn't make it," she declared, then regretted it.

"Couldn't, make it," she corrected, in a much slower voice.

They sat in silence after that. Watching the stars, smelling the air. Seeing the city lights and hearing the wind, the tea turning cold by the minute.

She bit her lips, trying not to feel. She realised she failed, when she noticed a certain familiar wetness on her left cheek. She wiped it down, only to feel the same sensation on her right cheek. She wiped that down too, then gave up because they just wouldn't stop coming and tried her hardest not to sob.

So when she heard one, she immediately turned to her right. The previously regal king, now just a broken teenage, curling up with his knees to his chest on the small chair. Unwanted sobs clearly can be heard by the world, and it was no question if the certain wetness had enveloped him too.

A young boy a lot younger than her, so fragile now. Beaten and depressed. All because a certain someone thought that not telling the truth was the best way. Because someone thought that they had a fool proof plan and that that someone will be the only one hurting.

She looks at the sky, tears now flowing freely down her face into her scalp. The blue sky is no longer starry now. In fact, it is grey. It wasn't long before it downed on her, just how powerful the Maoh is and how every element in nature would follow his decisions.

Such as now.

Small, frail, frightened child, rocking himself slowly, still wrapped in his own salty tears. To which the sky had responded dutifully, embracing them both in her own tears.

She sat there, looking at the innocent being, trying to console himself in the rain, so hurt and so insecure and couldn't help feeling and knowing that it was her fault too.

It was then, that despite her own tired body, in only her nightwear, and that she isn't even wearing her bra, and that it would be uncanny or that she might even seem like a paedophile, she did what she thought was best. She rose from her seat and sat by the immature fellow and pulled him to her chest, and rested her chin on his head. Trying to soothe him as she battled her own aching heart.

The rain kept pouring for the rest of the night, enclosing them in their own tiny world. Both tired and hurt.

* * *

Cheri clutched at the gold locket hanging from the chain. It pressed white-hot against her skin. Each gasp tore down her throat and her mind raced even as she lost herself in the storm. This is all her fault! She hadn't been a good enough mother! She is such a fool. What have she done? She was so selfish, too keen on herself that she had forsaken her baby.

No. This couldn't be the end. Not when he promised her he'd fight, dammit! She pounded the cold floor. Hissed a breath through clenched teeth. But the strength left her, even as she attempted to stand. Her throat held back something between a sob and a shout. She had to see him. Through the blur of motion and colour she entered the room. She would see him. And hope as a mother. She had to be strong. For her baby boy.

* * *

 _"Wolf?" the teen looked up to him from his chest._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you love me?" the king asked as he pushed his body up, facing him while crossing his legs Indian style._

 _"What kind of question is that?" the blond retorted, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow at him._

 _A king pondered on the question for a few seconds before deciding to answer._

 _"A question," he smiled widely, proud of his somewhat intellectual remark. He watched as the blond leaned his head to the right and smiled beautifully, his face radiant._

 _"Of course I do," the blond answered, looking at him straight in the eyes._

 _"Why?" the king asked again, pulling the blond into the same posture as his and holding his hands. The blond immediately blushed at the affection, and looked away._

 _"I don't know," the blond started, moving his shoulders in awkwardness._

 _"I just thought that you were cute. And you are very kind. You are also different from other people. I mean, I like the way you smile, or how sometimes your dumb acts make Gwendal angry. I like that you always put yourself before anybody else, though I am not saying that it's the right thing!" Wolfram warned._

 _"Is that all?" he asked again, pulling the blond closer, their knees touching._

 _"Well, you made me a better person, Yuuri. You adopted Greta and she's now a huge part of my life. You made me see the world for what it really is instead of my opinion on it. I really don't care that you are a wimp, Yuuri. Honestly, if you were sent here as a gardener I would still just love you the same. You are my everything, Yuuri. Everything else is just, nothing. I know that you might not feel the same, but I love you, Yuuri. I love you for all that you are, all that you've been and all that you'll be," the blond poured._

 _His heart was telling him to cry, yet he told himself to hold on, to be strong._

 _The king smiled forlornly, his eyes longing. He took the blond into his arms and held him close._

 _"I can't promise you that I can love you the way you deserve to be loved, Wolfram. But I'll try," the king said, smiling softly as he kissed the blond tenderly on the lips._

* * *

The king entered the room slowly, closing the door behind him quietly. He inched closer to the clean white bed steps by tiny steps. The small figure on the bed lay inhumanly still, safely tucked under the white cotton blanket.

He suddenly felt a cool breeze and smiled when he saw the beautiful seductress walking from the balcony. Her eyes have eye bags, her hair unruly, her complexion is somewhat too pale, but to him, she still looks like the strong beautiful woman she had been when she was still the Maoh.

Donned in a thick uncharacteristically gracious white dress, she looked tired beyond her age. She smiled as she looked at him, inviting him for a hug. Yuuri obligated. He moved closer to the blond as she pulled him to the ample bosoms, embracing him like she would her own sons. After a minute of silent grief and relief, they broke apart.

"You should retire, Celi. I will look after him," he asked politely, his voice regal enough for her to note that it was an order. She opened her mouth to object, but closed them silently afterwards.

"Call me when he wakes up," she warned, giving him a final motherly hug before walking out of the room. Yuuri bit his lips at the woman's out of character persona, and then shook it off as worry for her son.

He flashed a look at the blond on the bed, his sleeping face serene.

He opted to sit by the window.

He noted that the moon is shining brightly tonight. So bright that the only visible stars are the distant ones. Soft winds blew at his face, refreshing him of the new start he had decided on. Hoping that his resolution is agreed upon.

How many nights had Wolfram stood up watching the moons like this? How many nights had he been wishing for his feelings to be returned, his heart cherished? He remembered waking up one night a few months ago, to see the blond Mazoku crying by the window, yet dismissed him when he carefully mention it.

Wolfram had always been a proud person, he had heard as much though he never experience it first-hand. To him, Wolfram had been a very good friend. After the blond had grown out of his 'cheating fiancé' stage, the blond had been a close companion, a very needed one at that.

Wolfram will wait for him at night, listen to him. The blond was never afraid to tell the truth, even if it was cold and hard. He trained with him, showed him how to be a king. Wolfram took care of Greta when he is gone, and Wolfram was always polite to his mother.

It was no question that he merely thought of Wolfram as a friend with benefit. Someone to turn to when the world turn him down. Someone to warm his body when he was feeling cold. That was what he thought, though.

What have he done? He had forced Wolfram to make the hardest decision anyone had ever made, and it won't even have to be made if he wasn't selfish. Now everyone's hurting, because he was being selfish.

A disgruntled groan shook him out of his reveries and he turned back to the load on the bed now moving slowly. In a second he was by the bed, peering as an emerald eye opened their orbs to the world.

"Yuuri?" the blond called out in disbelieve, his voice coarse. The king smiled his goofy smile.

"Yes. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" he asked as he rushed to help the blond get up, placing the blond softly by the head board.

"Water," the blond pleaded, his voice almost inaudible.

Yuuri immediately poured water from the jug on the bedside table into a glass and passed it to the blond. Wolfram drank the whole glass in one long gulp, sighing in relief when he is done and asked for another fill.

"What happened?" the blond asked as Yuuri filled his glass. He knew that this might not be the right time, his mind is foggy and his gaze is somewhat blurry. However this might be the last time he open his eyes, the aching pain on his stomach tells him that.

Yuuri took a seat by the bed, sitting as close as he can to the blond that he can hear the blonde's shallow breathing. He honestly does not know how to start, so he decided to do what Wolfram would so.

He tells the truth.

"I almost killed you," the king admitted, his voice full with guilt. Wolfram placed his hands on his palm, the glass between his palms.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Black hair snapped up as Yuuri turned his face to look at the blond.

"Sorry? I should be the one that's sorry, Wolfram! In case you didn't understand, I almost killed you. I rammed my sword though you!" Yuuri exclaimed as calm as he could, his fists by his side. He glared in annoyance when the blond put up a poker face.

"I forced you to do it, Yuuri. You had no choice," the blond said tiredly. The king suddenly lost his reply as he continues to marvel at the beauty and wonder when will the blond truly wake up.

His comforting gaze was broken when he saw the blond hunched and the half-empty glass tumbled to the floor, water spilling everywhere.

"Wolfram?" he called out softly and worriedly.

"You rammed your sword through me," the blond repeated his sentence, looking up at him teary-eyed.

He instantly climbed onto the bed and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. Rocking the blond in a comforting embrace, trying to soothe the shocked blond as his shirt became wet with tears. He holds on desperately as the blond clutched to him, pulling him close. Before long, tears enveloped him too. Pulling them both into an abyss of despair.

Wolfram had known. He had known all along.

* * *

Hi, everyone, it's Anies Miarie again!

It's the fifteenth of March already. Sorry for the super-late update!

I am so sleepy and I don't really have time to properly edit this, so please pardon any minor mistakes (I'll correct them, I promise)

This story had been confusing, even for me. One thing is for sure, though.

Next Chapter will be the last chapter, YEAYYY!

I seriously wanted this story to end in this chapter, so that the next chapter would be some kind of an epilogue, but I am just too tired (SORRY)

Oh, I'll be taking my final high school result tomorrow!

Please wish me luck :D

Thanks for reading and I promise I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.

Please comment everyone, help in in writing this (because I badly need help).

Please R & R

Until next time, darlings!


	8. The Resolution

**I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOH OR ANY OF IT'S AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

 **ITALICS WOULD MEAN THAT IT IS IN THE PAST**

 _ **FLASH NOTE : Part one of this story was inspired by Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. I had wrote it lyric by lyric! 3 Tell me if you know whichpart of the song the paragraph refers to.**_

* * *

 _Blood Shot eyes,_

 _Chapped lips,_

 _Skin so unusually pale,_

 _Tired body_

 _It could have been anyone. and yet it could have been no one._

 _How could they let it be like this?_

 _And then yet, how could they not?_

 _Anyone who look at him would've known._

 _Anyone who look at him would've asked_

 _What happened to him?_

 _Who promised to hold him in the depth of the night,_

 _And yet managed to bruise his skin?_

 _Who hoped to care for his heart,_

 _Yet had the nerves to severely break his spirit?_

 _Who in the world could destroy such a warm fiery soul?_

 _And who had just watched as he turned to ash_?

* * *

I walked into a dark bedroom again tonight. You had fallen asleep, with the doors to the balcony left open. The blankets wrapped around you, your pink nightgown just peeking above the covers.

I walked to the bed and leaned on you. Does your face always glow like this? Why hadn't I noticed this before? Was it because I never saw the tear trails? Like the one on your face right now?

I told you we should've ended it right when we start, yet you told me that I'm a wimp. How come a wimp like me could see what would happen to us yet a knight like you couldn't?

Bit by bit, every day you opened up to me. You showed me parts of you no one had seen, pieces of you that no one had touched. I knew that you had fallen. I knew you had fallen hard. And in the mists of our fights, I was glad that you did. Because that had proved that I had won, even if only once.

You gave me your heart and I took it. Just like a knight you offered yourself to the king. You told me that you're mine, no matter what happen. You didn't need to tell me that because I knew so too.

I took you to a place so foreign, your brave heart stopped cold. Showed you the hazy sky when your comfort was the stars.

I've said things I didn't mean. I told you that I didn't care. I said goodbye and let you free. I didn't know I had snapped your wings off. I didn't realise I had weight you down with a chain.

If you told me you hated me, I would still hold your hands. I am here for you and will always be, just like how I know you would.

You loved me more than I can ask. You touched my heart and you touched my soul. You touched every single emotion and let free a part of me I've never known.

From trying to create a peaceful world, you changed my goals. Without you knowing, I had promised to make a better world for you. One where you will smile. One you didn't have to beg for me or anyone anymore.

I didn't know when, but I knew that what I knew wasn't what you know. People say love is blind. I never thought that love could be that blind. While you started to drift away, I started to want more.

When you left my room in the morning I would crave for your skin. While you were sparing in the courtyard I would be dreaming. My heart stopped cold when I realised I was blinded by you.

Again and again, night after night I would hold your hand and kiss your lips. Feel your body beneath mine. Notice your reluctance yet I refused to let go.

You told me you wanted to be free and I agreed. Pull you into my bed, a sea of canvas painted in the sweat and saliva of our hearts.

I know you well. I can recognise your smell and your spots.

Repeatedly, I forced you sleep with me. Taking you when your frail body wouldn't budge. You couldn't stop me. I couldn't stop myself. That's when I discern that I was addicted to you.

You had so much faith in me, much more than I ever had in myself. I dared not to dream that I can complete what I wanted, no, needed to do. Somehow you always believed that I can. So I too, became a dreamer even in my wake.

You kept building me up. Every time I fell down, you would pick me up. Set me up on the throne; put a crown on top of my head. Telling me a king has to be patient. A dream such as mine is hard, even in a world of people so open minded. I still couldn't believe how you took my dream and made it yours.

How did you managed to leave me on a whim? How can you just left the people you love when someone said that you had to save the world? I knew you were strong, yet no one could ever be that strong. Not even you.

Now, I am afraid you might not wake up. Healers after healers I sent for the best. People said that I am the strongest yet, so why can't I bring you back? Why hadn't you wake up? I know you miss your daughter. I know you miss your family. Deep down I know you miss me too.

I've seen you cry. I've see you beg. Yet I've also seen you smile. I've seen you forget about the world and grin like the storm in front of us was a gush of wind. I miss that smile. The one that give me so much hope and faith.

I've watched you sleeping for a while. After a day of papers, a night of star will follow. I would stand here every night. Watching you. I knew you are safe and yet I know that you aren't.

I'd be the father of your child. I promised I would have, had you told me. Why do you need to always decide everything by yourself? You told me you trusted me, yet you couldn't trust me with my own?

I want you to wake up. No, I need you to wake up. I love your long lashes, but I missed the green of your eyes underneath them. I know your lips are still full, yet I want to hear the words they speak. I want to feel your touch, to know that I'm home and you're safe. I'd spend a lifetime with you

You know all my fears. You know that I'm scared of losing you. I know your fears too. I know that you are scared of me leaving. Was that the reason you left?

I know I doubted you, and I knew you stopped believing in us. Now we're both in this room, safely tucked from the rest of the world. Just you and me. We are fine, right?

I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you. I cannot live without your smile. Your laugh. Your anger.

I took your hand into mine. I'll promise I'll hold on till forever. Until you open your eyes or until I close mine. I vow to you. Even in my sleep, I would hold them. I'll never let go. Not like I did before.

And I will bare my soul in time, for you to see or for Shinou to take. I had fallen, perhaps harder than you did for me. I denied it before but now I know it's true.

Will you forgive me? Will you take me back? What do I need to do? Do you want me to beg, like you did? I'm kneeling at your feet now, kissing your toes. Is it enough? Will anything ever be enough? What do you want me to do? Wake up, tell me what to do.

Wake up.

Please.

* * *

"Did you plan for this?" his thin voice called out to the spirit in the room, his eyes hidden behind a pair of polished glass.

A transparent figure emerged at the far side of the room, cross legged on a stiff back chair.

"Why would you think so, My Sage?" silky voice purred, laced with amusement and somewhat worry.

"Everything goes under your nose, Shinou. Even if you had no part in its movements, you could have warned us, or try to prevent it. Like you so much loved to do," he sneered, sparing a short glance at the late king before diverting his gaze to the mountains over the horizon.

"You know full well that I cannot control what is happening. Even if I know from the start, there is no way I can interfere with fate herself. Doing so will cause an imbalance in the universe, you know that," the king replied, his voice taut.

"Then tell me, what truly happened? How could you let it become like this?"

"The red strings of fate between the two of them had been intertwined ever since Rufus and Julia. It had..," the king stopped in trying to explain when the sage suddenly rushed at him, slapping through his misty body.

"Don't you fuck with me, Shinou? Lord von Bielefeld is her descendant! He is not the incarnation of Rufus!"

"Are you sure? And how would you know, Daikenja?" the king smirked at him as he took a step backwards.

'No, it's not possible'.

"You know better than me that the reason you kept being reincarnated is because you did not find the other end of the strings of fate. You also knew that Rufus never had the ending that she deserves. Her soul had been chosen to be that of Wolfram's just as Julia had been Yuuri's."

"It's not possible, Shinou. Four thousand years is not a short time. Her soul could never relented for that,", "and how would you know that it hadn't? How do you would even know that after Rufus, there is no one before Wolfram? You and I had left this world, but not her. She had been here longer than any of us had. Wolfram might not be the immediate first, but he is last. Just how Yuuri is,"

"I did not came here to know this,"

"Of course you didn't. You already know what is the cause for everything, Daikenja. You do not need an explanation from a ghost," his voice was sarcastic.

"Her soul had been here for far too long. A string is not that of leather, Daikenja. It will snap,"

"Why them? Why Wolfram?"

"The Aku No, was not a new threat. It was a fragment of what Soukoku was. Rufus's string snapped once, severely by the both of us. Somehow it relented, and made its way back. Then it found Wolfram, who found the king. Once again the string snapped. Never in history had a string snapped twice, never more that it found its way back twice. Rufus and Wolfram both have a very strong will. Just barely strong enough to bear the weight of fate. However, the second time the strings snapped, it took longer to heal. That was when the red strings of fate was woven with the black thread of evil,"

"It was just a mere coincidence," Murata exclaimed.

"Hardly so. No such incident could ever be an incidence".

Murata glared at him, angry and frustrated.

* * *

The moment he woke up, he felt two eyes on him. The aura was unbearable, someone he knew. Someone he loved. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to stop the ringing in his ears. The world cleared before him, and he realised he was staring at the bed canopy.

Soon he heard sniffles, yet that was it. No cries, no calling out to him, no 'how-are-you' and no 'can-i-get you anything'. In fact, the only other noise he heard was that of the sheets, crumpling as he tried to sit. The figure helped him, long pale arm placing him to the bed rest, puffing the pillows beneath his back.

He dared not to turn and look, the deafening sound in his head ringing and telling him to stay put. Then he heard it, a soothing calming voice.

Is it talking?

Was it singing?

Oh, yes. A song. One he grew up with as a child and soon forgotten as he reached puberty. Was what it? The soft toned melody, the smooth silky voice. Yes, that smooth silky voice. Who is it?

He lowered his head, tried to stop thinking. He closed his eyes as the pain struck him, leaving his feeling blind and numb. Why is he feeling like this? What happened?

He opened his lids again as soon as the pain subdued, noticing the overly puffy abdomen of his. He runs his small hand on top of the belly, observing the thin wrapping of bandage. Ah, yes. He remembers now.

"Wolfram?" a soft voice cooed at him, shocking him. He turned to his right, finally revelling in the beauty by his bedside. Golden hair, those belonging to angels and deep emerald eyes pulling him close. Dark crimson lips opting the fiery red of the hell tugged at the ends, smiling at him.

"Water?" the soft voice asked.

He nodded and immediately a glass of water was shoved into his hands. He downed on them slowly, heaving and breathing along the way.

"Thank you" he muttered softly. He lifted his head and stared out the balcony. Its night time and the moon were shining so brightly that he could see the mountains in the distance. They look so beautiful. How come he had never noticed this before?

Cecilie noticed her son's attention and follow his gaze to the stars outside. Blue back dropped sky with grey hills and shining golden stars. She smiled.

"It's the first full moon. Gunter told me that stars on a full moon brings good omen," she started. She noted that Wolfram is no condition to speak, his voice was coarse when he said thank you. Well, she'll do the talking.

"I renovated the garden last week. I figured that the spiral maze was so out of fashion. Silly and dangerous, by the way. I also made a new flower. I was hoping to develop a pink breed, but something went astray when I was mixing the genes up. It came out as a golden flower, with petals akin that of a match between a lily and a rose. All glittering and shimmering," she continued, getting excited along the way.

"It's beautiful. And golden. Just like you," she put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to her, smiling softly. Those green eyes that people say matched hers. She could never amount to that. How can a mother let the shine left her son's eyes?

She bowed her head lowly. Had she failed?

They sat in silence. Wolfram himself was in no mood nor condition to speak. Cecilie on the other hand somehow become caught up with her past, figuring how and where had she actually failed her sons. She gave up, because when she found a reason, there's always a reason before that that had proved she had already failed them.

Wolfram knew his voice was coarse and it hurt to speak but he thought that he shouldn't leave his mother hanging just like that. So he decided to ask the one question that any parent would know is important.

"How's Greta?"

Cecilie's face lit up as she smiled and faced her youngest son.

"She had grown in the past month. However absurd that might sound," she snickered.

"She had taken up literature and history; she said that she wants to know more about the land that had become her home. She told me that she might not be a queen, but she wants to continue what Yuuri is doing. She wants to make a difference,"

"She learned how to cook recently, Effie and Sangria had taken to it that she will know how to cook delicious meals for everyone and let me tell you, they are superb! I don't even know how to make a toast and yet my granddaughter had already learnt how to make a lamb stew!" she giggled, jolly and proud.

Then she realised that that was it. Wolfram had been in a coma for just over a month, nothing much changed. Especially not the little princess who still had a few decades in front of her.

"She made you cards, you know? And she already asked Gwendal to teach her how to knit," she stopped, seeing the other blond smiling before taking a sip from his glass.

"Talking about knitting," she paused to catch her son's attention. When he reverted his head to face hers, she turned her back to him and pointed to a table on the wall at the far end of the room, which was overcrowded with plushies.

She heard her son snickered and turned back to face him, watched as his face lit up and he started giggling softly.

"How long did that take?" he asked in between laughs, his eyes pressed shut in joy.

"A few weeks. You should have seen his office! I could barely walked in!" she exclaimed and he burst out laughing again. She smiled. Good, at least he can still laugh.

Soon the laughter subdued and she caught the faraway look in his eyes again.

"Mother?" the room turned a degree colder.

"Yes, dear?"

"Did it hurt when father left you?" he raised his head as his eyes cleared.

Her breath caught in her throat and she find herself didn't have the courage to answer. Wolfram watched her intently, looking as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"What do you mean, Wolfie?" she asked again, shocked and in disbelieve.

"I mean how did it feel when father left you?" he asked, straight forward.

She took a deep breath. What does it feel when Wayne left? What does it felt like when the one you place your strength on left? She was young. Three sons and her one husband left. What did that felt like?

"It felt like the world had crashed down on me...I feel hopeless, distrustful. I didn't know what to do. I kept trying to remember what I did wrong... Was it me? Was I at wrong? Was I spending less and less time with him as I ascend the throne? I remember feeling lost, like I was in a stormy sea. Drenched and cold,"

"He threatened to take you away once, you know? I think that was when I lost my mind... Thousands of miles apart and he sent a _pigeon_ to tell me that he wanted to take you,"

"I loved him just as much as I loved Grant and Dunheely, perhaps even more. Yet, _you_ are my most precious thing in the world, and I would never give you up for anyone else. Not even him,"

"Did you love him?" the blond brows perk up at her as he watched her intently.

"Love is subjective, Wolfram. You never know how it really is. Books may describe but books can't demonstrate. You have to believe in yourself. Believe in what you feel," she said, catching up with her son.

"Yes, I love him. Not as much as I loved myself," she stopped, feeling a little bit offended as his son sent a sarcastic look at her.

They sat in silence, both mocking each's own sudden misery. Cecilie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Listen to me. I don't care how it makes you feel. I don't care how you feel around him. If you know that he can't be good to you, then leave. Don't... Don't hurt yourself like _I_ did. Don't let anyone break you. Don't be like me," she said, trying to pour all her wisdom in simple words.

Wolfram stared at her, unblinking. Then he slowly carved a small smile.

"It's too late for that, don't you think?"

* * *

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Well, you should be," Yuuri glared at him.

"Well, I'm not," Yuuri dashed at him.

"You should," Wolfram insisted.

"Why?" Wolfram looked at him incredulously, stumped.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Yeah, why should I be mad?"

"Because... I...", "You what?"

"I didn't tell you," he started, trying not to dive too deep.

" _Why_ didn't you tell me?" he urged.

"I was not sure," Wolfram looked away from him, playing with his hands.

"You were not sure of what?" Yuuri stood up and started to raise his voice.

"I was not sure if you wanted a baby!", "and yet we raised Greta together, didn't we?". Wolfram looked away,

"If anything, I would never be mad about that," Yuuri continued.

Wolfram looked back up at him, "then?"

"What do you think?!" Yuuri shot him another angry glared and huffed as Wolfram immediately looked away again.

Yuuri stepped closer to him, sitting by the side of the bed. He inhaled slowly.

"You made me kill my child, Wolfram. My _child_. My _seed_. My _blood_ and _flesh_ ," he grabbed onto the thin shoulders and shook them. Soon, his hands slowly stop moving and his body started shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me, Wolf?" he asked as a tear trailed down his left cheek. Wolfram pulled him to his chest and hugged him close.

"I thought that it would be easier," Yuuri pulled back from him and held him at an arm's length.

"Easier? Easier? You thought that was easy?!" Yuuri barked. Wolfram bit his lips.

"Can you let me explain?" he pleaded. Yuuri pushed him away and crossed his arms and legs.

"Fine then. Explain. Everything. Every _single_ detail," he demanded.

"I didn't tell you about that because I was planning on returning to Bielefeld," Wolfram said, searching Yuuri's face that didn't bother to mask his surprise.

"Why?"

"Why?" he chuckled as his eyes mocked the king's ignorance.

"Yuuri," he pleaded, "I was pregnant. Forget what you feel, I was pregnant! It was bad enough that our engagement trailed off for five years. Then an illegitimate child? It will ruin my reputation. Your reputation!" Wolfram frowned at the face Yuuri made at him.

"Don't _look_ at me like that! You know what the aristocrats can do if they had a hold of the king's illegitimate child. At best, I'll be shunned and mocked. At worst? Yuuri, they might hang me. An illegitimate heir to the von Bielefeld? My uncle could never live it off. An unwed pregnancy will not ruin only us, it will ruin everyone,"

He stopped, taking a few deep breaths.

"So I chose to go away. I was thinking hard about what excuses to tell you. Then you suddenly told me that you wanted to break off the engagement. My heart broke just as it gained strength. You gave me the way out and for a second I was actually thinking if I wanted a life without you,"

"But you... You mean so much to me that I couldn't even bear to do that... Shut up, Yuuri," Wolfram warned as he noticed Yuuri opened his mouth.

"I didn't expect _that_ to happen. I didn't expect any of those to happen. When we were dismissed from the league I thought that was the end,"

"That night, when Rakell came for me and told me that he wanted to bring me back to Prima, I couldn't stop myself. There I was, fiancé-less, and there he was, asking if he could take me away. I didn't know what to do, Yuuri. My entire plan, on going back to Bielefeld, everything seemed somehow flawed. I had to. To be truth I made that decision on a whim. Even he knew something was up, but he never said anything,"

Yuuri watched him intently, somehow never blinking and breathing shallowly.

"I'm sorry that you had to make that decision, Yuuri," the blond said as he looked at him in grief.

"But you have to know that the child is _nothing_ pure. It is the opposite of sacred and I can't let you have a spawn that is the embodiment of evil itself. Not even without you knowing,"

"You have to know that though I wasn't forced onto it, its not as if there is another choice for me to make," Wolfram looked at him expectantly.

He frowned.

"You believe me, _right_? You _know_ that that was the right thing to do, right?" he didn't reply.

"For the greater good, Yuuri? Please. Tell me you understand," Wolfram clung to him, begging and now sobbing.

Yuuri rose from his seat silently, thinking and not believing.

He spared a short glance at the blond, loosening the blonde's grip on his arms before walking slowly to the door. His footsteps resounded in the room, achingly slowly as tears kept pouring from the blonde's hand.

With one hand on the knob, he turned to the blond and cast him a sad smile.

"Whose good?"

Wolfram glared at him, his eyes hot with unshed tears. His patience ended and his anger broke. Then he slowly looked down, his brain making up a reply.

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ say that to me. You didn't care! Had I told you, you would have pushed me away. Accusing me of _intentionally_ getting pregnant," his eyes were two burning charcoal, angry and frustrated.

His grip on the knob loosens and he approached the blond in soft and slow stride.

"How would you know that? Your plan was to leave anyway. Why not just take the risk?" he barked back. Wolfram stared at him incredulously.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" he wiped the hem of his shirt angrily on his face, wiping away his tears.

"Take the risk? You want me to take the FUCKING RISK?! Do you even know what risk I took not to abort the child _immediately_ once I found out?!" he pushed the king backward, his fists shaking.

"I took the risk in trying, believing that I could carry the child. That I could raise him!"

"I took the risk not telling my mother, my family. In fear of family shame even when I know that they would be happy for me."

"I took the risk of raising a child _, alone_ , YUURI!"

"I dared to choose the risk of running away the KING's child! Even when I know its treason, punishable by death," he poured.

"I took the risk of losing you for a child that neither one of us anticipated, nor even wanted."

"I took the risk of losing everything and you dare to tell me to take the risk of telling you?" he jabbed at the king's chest.

"Why? So that at least _you_ could know? Tell me, would the fact that you know change what had happened?" Yuuri stood shocked watching him.

"The child was in ME, Yuuri. You rammed a SWORD through ME! Killing MY _CHILD_!" Wolfram exploded, his fingers jabbing his own chest.

"I don't care if you are the father. I AM HIS MOTHER. Do you think it was easy for me to do that?"

"To let my king, my partner, the father of my child, kill MY son?" Yuuri flinched, noticing that the blond had avoided the word 'fiancé'.

"Because if you thought that the burden was only on your shoulders, let me tell you. It wasn't," the blond pushed him away then turned his back to the king.

"I didn't force you to make that choice. You made it yourself, just how I made mine," he finalised, crossing his arms.

In a flash Yuuri noticed that he had made a terrible mistake, he had let his head got the best of him, again and now instead of making up they are fighting.

"Wolf, please. I'm sorry," Yuuri pleaded.

"Leave, Yuuri," the blond said.

"But I..." he stopped when the blond raised his palm.

"Leave," he warned again.

The king nodded slowly, knowing the blond couldn't see him. He trotted to the door, dragging his feet. Once again, his hand touched the knob. He turned around to see the blonde's back still directed at him.

"I'm glad you finally tell me," he said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _Wolfram pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them._

 _The rain is pouring heavily from across him, separated by a thin glass. It is so dark he could barely see anything. The cold atmosphere around him matched his perfectly cold and aching heart._

 _Once, a long time ago, the rain was his solace. For a demon of fire nature, he found comfort in what most blaze mages would try their best to avoid; rain. Pouring rain, a storm in fact. Those akin to hurricanes with thunders and lightning._

 _Yes, in those kind of rain he found himself safe. Locked away from the world and everybody else, just him and the rain and nothing could ever hurt him. Nothing._

 _Wolfram chuckled softly. Well, that was a long time ago._

 _Now, rain symbolises the source of his pain. Water or more precisely, a certain water mage. Yes, a water mage who coincidentally happen to be his fiancé. Beloved fiancé, in fact._

 _Yuuri, three days ago had suddenly disappeared from the castle. Though he was the king, no one was alarmed as everybody knows where the king had run off to. The only place he always will go when something's troubling him. Home. Earth._

 _And this time, the object of his trouble is in his room sitting on his bed. He knew, they knew, everyone knew. In this time of peace and serenity, only one person could revoke everything the king hope for and make him question himself so bad he had to get away to earth before his own birthday ball. And that is his fiancé, said man on the bed._

 _Yet this time, their fight was not the usual one. Somehow Yuuri had sensed something was wrong. There was something about the way Wolfram had called him a wimp and something in those eyes that pleaded to him. Something that called out to him. For help?_

 _He knew then that he was not ready. Okay, maybe a little scared but mostly not ready. What were those eyes actually pleading? A wedding? Hell no!_

 _Wolfram groaned out loud. Why was he thinking of Yuuri? It was not his fault the wimp was a cheater. Picture this; he had just got home from a 3-week patrol. He came home worn and tired but happy nonetheless. He hurriedly rushed to his room, okay, Yuuri's room, determined to have an early night. He however did not expect to witness the scene unfolding behind his fiancé's bedroom that night._

 _He had opened the door merrily, his Yuuri, his fiancé in the room, embracing a new young maid, one he had only seen once or twice in the dining room. To say that he was mad was an understatement. He was furious._

 _First of all, what the hell is a kitchen maid doing in the king's chamber? Second, what right does she have to be in his fiancé's arm? The third and probably the one that totally broke his heart is why is his fiancé, despite his pacifisms and the heart of gold, hugging a woman that has no connection whatsoever to him in his room while his fiancé was out of town?_

 _Still he was tired and to wind up with his trip that the ball of fire he had tried forming in his right hand slowly distinguished itself._

 _"Get the fuck out," he bellowed. The couple who had previously broken apart stood looking at him, surprised and terrified. Yuuri moved closer to him, his left arm out in an act of readiness in case of any blowouts. The maid didn't move although quite visibly shaken._

 _"Wolfram, please," Yuuri coaxed but stopped when the blond shot him an angry stare._

 _He reverted his eyes to the red-haired help, his face flushed angry._

 _"Do I need to tell you twice?" he warned, the dismissed fire ball now again forming in both of his palms._

 _The maid nodded shakily then hurriedly left the room, closing the door quietly behind her._

 _He bit his lips, thinking and contemplating until he noticed that Yuuri had taken steps closer to him. He changed his direction and headed to the closet, hearing the king's heavy sigh._

 _"Wolf...", "I don't fucking want to hear your half-baked excuse, Yuuri," he growled. He pulled a nightgown harshly from the wardrobe, jumbling a few others in its neat folding and took his bathing supplies._

 _Right now, what he needed is a bath and not some pathetic attempt at an excuse by a cheater, and that was what exactly he did._

6

Wolfram held his hands on his stomach as he looked out the window. The healer had just left, satisfied that he had finished his dinner of unseasoned porridge and bear bees honey drink. Both of which had tasted awful.

It is dark out now, if he strained his shoulders a bit he knew that he could see the stars already, but quite frankly, he is in no mood, position or energy to be working his muscles on something stupid such as gazing at the star.

The opened balcony gave way to gentle night breeze, bringing in a soft smell of petrichor and flowers from the garden below. He remembered he loved the smell of rain, something so soothing and inviting. So calm and collected.

What had I done?

Not once in his life, never would he thought that two words could bring such a tragedy to his already sad life. Not even once. In fact he even thought that it wasn't possible, such rarity could never occur to a fire demon, albeit he is the descendant of Shinou Heika himself.

And yet it did. Two soft words whispered softly and surely from a pair of soft quivering lips. Two words that could bring complete happiness to some people and yet ruined his.

 _"You're pregnant," the look on Gisela's face was almost unreadable. Yet, having grown with her for most of his life he had known that no healer let their emotions play on that face but no eyes can hide such misery. Such guilt. Such pain. Such empathy. Not even in her deep deep green eyes._

 _He turned his face away. Looking at the white walls. The wooden bed. The white sheets. Anything but her face._

 _"Retest it," he stuttered, his fists shaking by his side. His eyes flickering open and close in rapid anxiety._

 _"I did. Three times," her voice caught in her throat. She looked at the blond, so young, so fiery and so fragile. A brother she had taken up since the first day she resides in the castle. They exchanged few words, and yet they both had been in aid of each other in almost everything._

 _She remembered asking him to sneak an application file of one of her lovers in his brother's office. She remembered them both sneaking out of the castle to have fun in the city, just the both of them. Young blood people would say, trying to be wild and free, proving themselves when they never needed to._

 _God, she would never forget the night the blond knocked on her door, past midnight, his face red and wet in tears. She remembered pulling him inside, then locking the door quickly. Asking him what had happened. Pulling him in her embrace. Drugging him. Then took of his clothes._

 _She remembered how every inch of the porcelain skin was marked in purple and blues. Deep fingerprints marks on his chest and thighs. Nail scratches on his back and arm. Then his swollen private part and his bleeding anus._

 _She healed everything quietly, dabbing wounds in alcohol. Sterilised a thin needle then stitching up and in the blonde's rectum. She wiped her tears and wiped his blood. Then dressed him in a pair of loose white nightgown._

 _She had waited for him to wake up, told him that he was on the infirmary's bed rest. Then made an explanation letter to the general lying that his brother had fallen of a flight of stairs and had injured himself. She had met the king and told him that his fiancé will be confined to the infirmary. She had seen the king lit up in joy then worry then regret then shock. She had seen all those emotions in his eyes and she knew that he knew what he did._

 _She had remain by the blonde's side for two days, hoping that the king would come and explain himself. Try to help at least. Apologise. However, no. Not even a sight of his shadow in the infirmary wing. Not even when she had discharged the blond and told a messenger to inform the king to pick up his fiancé._

 _She was the one who walked him back to his room. Stayed with him until the king came back drunk and had told her to 'fuck off'._

 _She almost retailed had not for the blond holding to her arm and casually told her to just leave them. Telling her that he could handle it. Trying to prove him strong._

 _Then popped back in her room two days later, bleeding and bruised._

 _She had watched how the king treated and abuse the ex-prince. She had become a witness in fact. But Wolfram told her no. It was not a major concern. They didn't have proof it was the king, and it could be considered treason. She could be punished by hanging or what not. She regretted keeping her mouth shut._

 _Gwendal should have known. Or at least Cheri. Someone else. Now they are truly faced with treason. They both knew the consequences, neither one needed to talk about it._

 _Something she could have prevented and didn't._

 _"What do I do, Gisela?" the blond quivered._

 _"I don't know," she stammered, falling on her knees by his side, pulling him close._

 _Soft tears cascaded from the pale cheeks to the white uniform. Lithe body rocked in sobs._

 _"Promise me," he started but the words caught in his throat._

 _"I know. I won't tell anyone," she promised, just as broken as him._

Maybe it wasn't the same for him as it did to everyone else. He never thought he could be pregnant. It is very rare for a fire Mazoku, being the temperamental and emotional beings that they are. They need full control of their body and will, and support. And lots and lots of maryoku. Maybe that was why they managed to pull it off.

Yuuri, being the all-powerful Maoh he is would provide enough maryoku to withstand him, his body and a child. Strong enough to defy their will. Because that is how a Mazoku is born. Through will and faith. A couple who consummate will only get a baby if both of them are ready and hoping for a child, and with the consent of Shinou.

He believed they didn't have both. That just proves how powerful Yuuri is. How powerful the _Maoh_ is. They had produced a child out of semen and maryoku. No desire and no need.

Thin translucent tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Why him? Why then? Why when he thought he had nothing left to lose then he knew that he had to lose a child. He was pregnant with an unwanted child. And when he had learnt to want it. Forcefully fate had ripped him out of his already frail body.

Will there ever be a good outcome in this?

* * *

"You what?" Gwendal barked, his eyes bulging and his palms slammed flat on his table. Cheri's delighted gasp accompanied Conrard's sudden choking.

Yuuri crossed his hand and squared his shoulder.

"I believe you had heard me clearly the first time," he drawled. He stood firmly in front of the general's desk. Who at this moment was flunked by his younger brother and mother at either side. He looked quite red too for a very tanned person.

"No," Gwendal countered, earning him a warning look from his brother and a slap on the shoulder from his mother. He groaned loudly.

Yuuri took a deep breath.

"I am not asking for your permission, I am merely informing you," he stated.

"The f-" Gwendal shut his mouth, earning a pinch by his mother. He tried again.

"I will not allow it," he seethed.

"Once again, I am not asking your permission," Yuuri casually said, buffing his nails on his uniform chest, pursing his lips lightly.

"Your majes-," Conrard noticed the look in the king's eyes, "Yuuri, the act of courting a noble requires both sides to have consent from their family. Though not necessary, it is highly advised that any act of courting is done under knowing eyes and listening ears instead of in the shadows. What's more is that you are a king and although you are not born here, you are still bound to the Shin Makoku's tradition," Conrard said.

Yuuri flashed his goofy smile to them, which earn him a large grin from Cheri and a soft smile from Conrard. Gwendal's frown stayed put on his handsome face.

"It is Conrard. What I want you to know is that I am not officially courting him, yet. As far as I know, courting, above all should firstly have the consent of both sides of _the party_."

"You mean you haven't told Wolfram yet?" Cheri squealed. Yuuri happily nodded his head.

"So yes, Gwendal. I am not asking your permission, yet. But after I have his consent, I would immediately come here, again. By then, I want you answer to be yes," Yuuri taunted, his eyes glaring to the general even when his lips bore a grin.

The look, clashed immediately with his personality, making him look definitely deceiving and mighty and sent cold shivers down Gwendal's spine.

Yuuri left the room quickly though not hastily, leaving a smiling brunette, a squealing blond and an angry tactician in the room.

* * *

 _He hurried back to the room once he finished his bath. Opening the door slowly, the anger though not put off still dissipated. The room was dark, the king no doubt sleeping._

 _He rushed to the closet and placed his bathing supplies back into its place. He turned to the vanity and took a seat, brushing his hair softly with a flat brush, refusing to think about the previous happenings of the day._

 _He bit his lips, feeling the blood rushing to them and loving the feel of it. He slowly raised his sight, from the dull marble flooring to the mirror. His eyes bulged in shock as he turned to the bed._

 _"I can't sleep," the creature on bed explained._

 _"Of course you can't," he replied sarcastically._

 _"Wolf, I'm sorry," Yuuri started._

 _He slammed the brush on the table and stood up, the small chair making a shrill sound as it was roughly shoved away. He faced the king and took a few deep breaths._

 _"No, stop Yuuri," he raised a hand, fatigue overcoming his whole being._

 _"It really wasn't anything," Yuuri tried again._

 _"I told you I did not want to hear any of your excuses!" he roared._

 _Yuuri left the bed and stood in front of him in a flash._

 _"You need to,"_

 _"I don't, Yuuri. I don't."_

 _"You do or you will misunderstood things!" Yuuri barked back._

 _"Am I, now?" Wolfram seethed._

 _"Yes, you are!" Yuuri stood a stand and pulled the blonde's hands in his._

 _"And how am I exactly, misunderstanding things, Heika?" the blond emphasised on the word Heika, "didn't I saw you hugging someone who is not your betrothed in behind doors in this particular room?" he said, stressing every word._

 _"Yes, I was but-"._

 _"So which part of that was a misunderstanding?! You are a cheater as you will always be!" Wolfram snarled, pushing the king away and turned his back._

 _"Stop shouting at me!" Yuuri exploded._

 _"I was only hugging her to comfort her!"_

 _Wolfram turned again to face the king._

 _"Comfort her? Has she no shame?! Being in the king's chambers and begging for your attention!" he accused._

 _"She was not begging!"_

 _"You have no qualms on traditions and yet never once you acted as if I am your fiancé!"_

 _"That is because I never wanted you to be my fiancé!" Yuuri hissed._

 _Wolfram mouth closed shut. His eyes eyeing the king angrily. In quick strides he stood in front of the king and started jabbing at his chest._

 _"YOU proposed to me. YOU slapped me. YOU let this go on and on! Don't you FUCKING DARE to tell me that!"_

 _"It is the fucking truth! How many times do I need to tell you that it was a FUCKING ACCIDENT?"_

 _"You better stop talking, Yuuri. Before I roast you," Wolfram spat, his eyes blazing._

 _"As if you can. You so easily shrieked at me then tell me to stop talking?! Who the FUCK do you think you are?"_

 _"I AM YOUR FIANCE!"_

 _"As if! Why can't you just let it go! I AM NOT GAY!"_

 _Wolfram snapped back._

 _"And yet it is my body you take each night!" tears formed at the corners of his eyes._

 _"I never want you. I never wanted any of THAT to happen! You sleep naked every night and then you wondered why the Maoh do that," Yuuri remarked, carefully avoiding himself in the subject._

 _"If you behave like a slut then you should be treated like one," the words left his tongue before he even had a chance to stop it._

 _Wolfram stared at him, disbelieving._

 _He cursed himself, immediately feeling guilty._

 _Tears start flowing down the blonde's face and he took a step back._

 _"Tell Gunter I'll be back by Wednesday," Yuuri said, unbothered. He quickly left the room for earth leaving the blond alone._

 _Wolfram dropped to his feet. Cradling his stomach and cried his heart out._

* * *

Wolfram perked his ears and wiped his tears. Something is not right. The room looked at most normal. He lit up a few candles, enough to illuminate the whole room dimly.

Soft breeze caressed his face and he snapped his head to the opened balcony door. Folding his blanket softly back onto the mattress, he grabbed his dagger beneath his pillow and softly lowered his legs to the floor.

His ears picked up on a slow breathing and hushes whispers. The ornate bayonet was clenched tightly in his right palm as he approached the balcony. The night wind blew the curtains and they floated softly to his face. He saw a shadow outside and immediately thrust his knife out.

His dagger slashed at nothing and he was left panting. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he was slightly sweating. He slowly stepped outside, eyeing every inch of his 7 feet balcony and was somewhat relieved that he found no one.

He immediately stepped back, into a _dark_ room. Immediately he raised his armed hand, adjusting his eyes in the dark.

"Damn, you're scared," a familiar voice bellowed by his left ear, leaving him shaking and smiling.

"Damn it you guys," he cursed.

"And girl," Cleo giggled from her seat on the bed. Wolfram smiled softly at the remark, practically making the girl swoon.

"My girl," Adam warned, eyeing the girl.

"My sister," Axel snorted, approaching the bed and dumping his body on it.

Wolfram openly laughed at that and took a seat on the bed too, pushing his back on the headrest. Adam plopped by his feet and Cleo spread her apricot hair on his thigh. He softly played with them, pulling and smoothing them in between his fingers.

"How are you feeling?" Cleo asked, squinting up at him.

"That is redundant, coming from you," Wolfram remarked.

Adam and Axel snickered, relishing in the cold cold night and warm bed.

"I miss this," Axel hummed.

"That is redundant, coming from you," Adam mocked. The group broke into a small fit of laughter.

It was true though. It was so long ago that he can barely remember how it felt to be with them again. He was young at that time. Foolish and very reliant on friendship.

They fall into a comfortable silence. One where they can hear each other breathe and feel the rise of other's chests. Wolfram continued twirling Cleo's mane while she reached out her hand to Adam, Axel watching dearly in the background.

"How are you, Wolfram?" Axel started again. They locked eyes and Wolfram smiled.

"Fine, I guess," he answered.

"How fine?" Adam butted.

"Not much. But fine nonetheless,"

Cleo sat humming silently. She never needed to ask. Being an empath let her to feel everything. She does not need to question or implore. She just basically understands. So if Wolfram didn't want to tell, he doesn't need to. She wouldn't judge. She wouldn't push.

"How's life?" Axel prodded again.

"Fine, I guess," Adam answered for him.

They all burst into laughter again, Wolfram clutching his stomach in joy.

"No, really," Axel wondered.

"Fine," he replied still.

"How fine, Wolfram?" Axel prodded and they all noticed the slight worry and authority in his voice. That is Axel for you. He had practically brought Cleo up, in the mess of their parents' busyness. The older brother and the authority. No matter where he went that will be how he behaves. Controlling and protective.

"Well, I wake every morning in a sunlit room. Finish a book each day then go to sleep in the night's breeze. As far as I care, life is good," he said.

"Good then,"

Wolfram smiled and jokingly kicked Adam. Adam's shocked face was always the one that managed to crack him. How does a handsome face become so hideous when shocked?

They talked through the whole night. Until the first lights of dawn came and Cleo's curly hair had somewhat turned straight. They said goodbye and promised to return. To their midnight _rendezvou_ s. _One day_.

They left the way they came, in a mist of magic. The moment they left the room, Wolfram had realised something he should have earlier.

He was very lonely.

* * *

Yuuri took a seat by the bed, wondering why the blond would not get out of bed even when Gisela had told him that he is off bed rest.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he started carefully.

Wolfram nodded. "It's understandable. I had already forgive you."

They fall into a silence. Yuuri, determine with his will, coaxed the tension between them with an apology.

"Wolfram... I'm sorry about how things turned out between us. I never wanted any of this to happen,"

"Of course you didn't," he snickered.

"I'm sorry about the engagement too, and how we broke it," he added.

Wolfram nodded.

"Which is why I wanted to give you this," Yuuri said, slowly thrusting a small box into the blonde's opened palm.

Blond brows furrowed as Wolfram inspect the case. He cast a sight to the king who grinned and nudged him to open it. Slowly his right hand untied the black ribbon binding the box then slowly pried open the velvety red case.

Wolfram gasped lightly.

A silver bracelet with sparkling encrusted Maoh's Onyx. Even in the evening sun it gleamed.

'What the? Does the wimp do not know what this means?' he thought as he carefully took the bracelet out of the box.

Yuuri smiled seeing the blonde's reaction to his gift. Hundreds of hours of studying and the most he had picked up on Gunter's lessons is on Shin Makoku's courting traditions. A silver bracelet with black stones was not something he had picked on the counter over a whim. He had picked, studied and ordered from the kingdom's most talented jewellery maker.

Although gold is the most precious metal in both worlds, silver has a deeper meaning. It symbolises hope, purity and chaste desire, not to mention it is a more classy metal. Nothing much. Yuuri know that it is the stone that had captured the blonde's attention.

The Maoh's Onyx. The deepest of the deepest black and yet the most shining. The Maoh's Onyx is the rarest in the world, for that there is no trace of the stone on earth. A stone so beautiful and tragically unique that it can only be found in the land of Shin Makoku itself. Even there; the stone is very hard to find, earning itself a safeguarded treasure box in the Maoh's private treasure room. Only those that deemed worthy shall be graced by the fine stone as a gift from the Maoh that the stone itself symbolises dignity and pride above all other metal or stone.

"Yuuri, do you know what this means?" Wolfram asked. Never mind the onyx; it is the bracelet that he worried about. 'I thought Gunter had finished his studies?'

"Yes, Wolf. I know. I am courting you Wolf," he said, softly taking the bracelet from the blonde's hand and snapping it on the blonde's right wrist.

"I'm sorry about our engagement, Wolfram. That's why I wanted to start again. I want to know you, the real you. Everything about you, even from your past,"

"I need you to give me a chance, Wolfram," Yuuri placed a palm on the blonde's cheek tenderly, putting away a stray curl.

"I know that we cannot go back to friends, it is not what we are meant to be, but I know we need time. You need to heal and I need to understand. We will take this slow. The both of us. Just... Let us try again. This time for real," he said, his eyes shining earnestly.

"You really mean it?" Wolfram asked, searching the king's face. Yuuri nodded, albeit a bit too enthusiastically.

Honestly, with a smile like that, does he even have to think?

"Then I accept," Wolfram smiled.

Yuuri chuckled and pinched the blonde's cheek.

* * *

Greta knocked at the door hurriedly and excitedly, manly snickers can be heard behind her as she called out hello and asked if she could go in.

After a neat, 'come in', was heard, she happily opened the unlocked door, holding it for the other person to enter. Then she closed the door and skipped to the centre of the room.

"WOLFRAM!" she greeted happily, grinning to the blond reading at the table by his balcony.

"Greta!" his face lit up seeing her and he immediately put down his book and gestured for the girl to hug her. Greta bounced onto his lap and kissed his cheeks.

"I'm so glad you are well now. I missed you so much!" she beamed.

A deep chuckle resounded as the king put the tray of tea in his hand on the table. He sat on the other stool available and smiled looking at the couple.

"I am too, Princess! I heard from my mother that you have been good, is that true?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

She nodded happily as she climbed down his body and looked for a chair.

"Can I use your vanity chair, Papa?" she asked cutely. That cute face, combined with the small voice, how can Wolfram resist? He nodded. Greta rushed into the room and carried out the white vanity chair in her arm, then took a seat in front of her dads.

"I have been so good, Papa. I did not skip class and Lady Anissina is teaching me a new chemistry trick," she gushed. Wolfram frowned at the mention of the woman and Yuuri laughed at his face. Wolfram, horrified to hear his daughter's attachment to the female scientist decided to change the subject.

"Tea, Greta?" he asked and shot Yuuri a questioning glance.

"Yep, Daddy told me that you are already healthy. So I told him that I missed you and he suggested to have tea!" the brown girl said in her bubbly self. Wolfram raised an elegant eyebrow towards Yuuri.

"Daddy told me that you have something to tell me," she chomped down on a fruit tart while pouring tea in the cups.

Again, Wolfram raised a questioning eyebrow to Yuuri. Yuuri shuddered and laughed nervously.

"Well, technically, _we_ have something to tell you, Greta," he rebutted, helping the princess to put sugar cubes in the cups.

"About what, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as soon as Greta finally settled on her seat. He was adamant on letting Yuuri take this one. Yuuri looked at him in a mistrustful look. He smirked back. Yuuri gulped on his saliva.

"Well, Greta. Wolfram and I had-" "GOTTEN ENGAGED AGAIN?" Greta was fast out of his chair, grinning widely and beaming at them. Wolfram smiled beautifully back.

The king placed his palm at the bottom of his raven hair, scratching it lightly in an awkward pose. Wolfram sighed heavily, and cast an angry glance at him.

The blond turned back to the beautiful girl who had taken her seat again and smiled.

"Well, not yet," he struggled to piece the word. "Yuuri had courted me, Greta. It is almost the same as our previous engagement, though we will start more slowly now," Wolfram smiled, his emerald eyes shining.

"You mean you are both getting married?!" she beamed again, her hands clutching the ends of her seat excitedly.

Wolfram opened his mouth to answer, but Yuuri cut him to it.

"One day, yes. In a few years maybe," Yuuri provided which earned him a pout from the brunette. He searched for Wolfram's hand and held them in his. Finding comfort in the little touch.

"I and Wolfram learned that we still have a lot to learn to each other. We need to learn to trust each other will all out hearts so-" "so you finally know that the both of you loves each other?" Greta cut to the part that mattered, leaving Yuuri gaping.

"Well, we _do_ love each other, Greta. It just that we are not ready to be married yet," Yuuri finalised, taking a sip from his cup. Wolfram smiled at him again.

"So you _will_ marry someday?" Greta inquired.

"Without a doubt," Yuuri confirmed. There was not even a single ounce of hesitation in his whole being as he answered that. He loved the blond, every part of him. In whichever direction that sentence may lead.

But in the end, he knows that he is still not ready for marriage. Not ready to pour the responsibilities on the blonde's shoulder, knowing what the status of Prince Consort will require the ex-prince to do. He is not ready for the dignitaries. And he is also not ready for the wedding himself. For their mothers to fuss and their brothers to go nuts.

No, not yet. But someday in the future, no doubt.

He looked up to the sky, white fluffy clouds in a backdrop of blue canvas. The sun was shining, it was warm and he could easily feel the soft breeze. He heard a faint laughter and looked down to see Wolfram and Greta giggling to something he had not paid attention to.

Greta, his beloved daughter, adopted or not; and his intended, Wolfram von Bielefeld with his shiny golden hair. So happy and radiant. Not what he had always expected, but what he had hoped for.

His own happy little family.

And for that he is happy.

* * *

Hi, everyone, it's Anies Miarie again!

It's the eighteenth of May already. A good 2 months from my last update! (SORRY!)

I wanted to publish this yesterday, on the 17th (5 month anniversary of this story) but mehhh..., writer's block. (SORRY)

This chapter had been hectic for me. I took a vacation, then had a writer's block. Now I have to deal with universities entrance stuff but I am so happy that I finally gathered up all my will to finally wrote this chapter.

Okay, yes. This is the final chapter to this story! (insert fireworks emoticon)

I know I took so long so in my defence the actual length of this chapter was **9909 words!** (PLEASE HUMOUR ME AND TELL ME IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT... T_T)

I am sorry for the ending but here's my explanation:

 ** _After all that they have been through, I think that I need to tone their relationship down a little bit. Carry it back to the chaste level a relationship should begin with (_** _or so I believe **). After all, Wolfram's wound is still not completely healed. XD**_

I am not currently working on any projects, because I will further my studies! YAYY ( _who knew?_ )

Which means that I will going back to _school_ life starting 4th Jun. Being in the 3rd world country that I am, I do believe that internet would be scarce but WORRY NOT! Once I start I will never stop until I reach the end!

Please wish me luck :D

Thanks for reading and I promise I'll try to work on the next project as best as I can.

Please comment everyone, help me in my writing ( and my sad life) .

Please R & R

Until next time, darlings!

* * *

P/S : If you have any fiction ideas, feel free to PM me! 3


	9. The Epilouge

"Why did you do that?" his started, his voice calm covering his raging heart.

The blond in front of him looked straight ahead on, refusing to answer his simple question.

"Wolfram, why did you agree to this?" he asked again, holding the official paper next to his head, trying to coax his younger brother into answering him.

Wolfram snuggled in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Gwendal shot him a heated glare and he took a deep breath.

"Because I want to," he finally replied. The general gawked at him, disbelieving his reply.

"What?"

"Because I want to, Gwendal" the blond sneered.

"Did he force this into you? Did he forced you to accept him?" Gwendal asked, hopeful. If the king had really forced his brother into this, then there is still a way out. An engagement can be forced. A courting? Never. Aside from permission from the guardians of both parties, a courting requires _consent_. Without consent, it becomes void. The blond would be free.

"No," the blond noted.

Gwendal groaned.

"Wolfram. Are you sure about this? Tell me, please. I don't want..." he stopped, noticing the blonde's look on him. Wolfram sighed heavily and looked away.

He opened his mouth to retort, to state something, but the words caught in his throat. His earlier bravado gone. Why did he accept the courting again?

They sat in silence, Gwendal adamant on not speaking until the blond speak up first.

Finally the blond raised his head and in what feels like an eternity, they locked eyes.

"I love him, Gwendal. Even after all that happened, I love him. I _still_ do. Isn't that enough reason for you?" his eyes pleaded.

"And I know that he is sincere this time. He had a chance, we broke off and he came back. _He_ is sincere this time, Gwendal... And I know; he deserves a second chance. The first time, he was just… too young. We were foolish. We wanted to start again, Gwendal. We _need_ to start again," he said, downcast.

"I know we both want to be together, for us. For Greta. She deserves this," he added, knowing Gwendal had always had a soft spot for the girl.

"If anything, I was pregnant with his son, brother. That should have proved something by now," he defended, searching the deep blue eyes for approval. Finding nothing he groaned.

"To be fair, I hurt him too. I forced him into an engagement none of us wanted. I forced it on him until he broke and things happen between us that we both wish we could forget. But we can't, Gwendal. We can't and we can't just pretend that it hadn't happened either. We're stuck somewhere that we can't just revert to being friends, not without making things awfully awkward between us, something that… again, none of us could live with. It's either we move forward or nothing. And Yuuri had chosen to move forward and whichever way forward leads, I will be with him. Every step of the way, just as long as I am still with him."

He stood up slowly, eyeing his eldest brother intently.

"At the end of the day, I wanted to be happy too, Gwendal. As you walk back into your room and be greeted by Gunter, I want someone I can sleep next to. Just how Yozak hold Conrad's hand I want to have someone I can tell everything to _too_. I want to be happy, just like all of you. And I know that he can make me happy. If not now then one day. I'm sure of it,"

It's true, how is it fair that only his brothers get their happy ending. His love story involves a king, isn't that what every fairy tale revolves around? A king with his queen?

"I know that I can make him happy," he demanded, his eyes brimming in tears as he turned his back to the general.

He started to leave then stopped when the general stood, his chair screeching. He froze in his spot, not knowing to move or to stay rooted. His mind told him to leave, 'win the fight and walk out' yet his body had taken root to the floor, stopping his entire being of any movements. He braced on and watched the floor, anything to take off his mind from his obviously flinching brother, even if he can't see him.

"Prejudice is a distortion in society, brother. That was why he pushed me away. Prejudice. Something that both of us could live without. It is something learnt. And you and I both know that somethings can easily be unlearnt," he faces the door, his right step taking a swing forward.

Silent movement as he waited for the brunette to rebut, hoping that he what his elder brother might shook him into backing off. Stopping him from hurting himself any further. A voice of reasoning against his raging emotions.

Suddenly his body hunched forward as he felt arms wrapped around him, enclosing him a comforting warm hug.

How long had it been since he'd been held and feel like this. Just warm and... Safe.

Safe.

Why does the word sound so distant to him? All his life he knew every living being in the castle had tried to keep him safe. Shelter him from the 'outside world'. So why does he feel like he never actually ever feel as safe as he is now? In the soft embrace on his brother that he had grown up with?

Gwendal continued to pull him closer. Stubborn on not letting go. Of course, how could he forget? Wolfram knows what he is doing. He was not a soldier not because of royal purposes. He was a soldier because he was brought up to be one. Always marching forward, always looking ahead. Never relenting though always bowing; to the king.

'Still,' he thought as he rests his chin on the blond mop, his body contorting downward in awkward stances, 'I still need to protect him somehow'.

Wolfram, seemingly understanding what was said between shallow breaths pulled the green-arm closer to his neck, marvelling in the warmth as the cold autumn atmosphere start seeping to his body.

"You don't need to protect me, Gwendal. You had done it for the past 86 years. For that I thank you," he turned around and wrapped his arms around the bigger man, his hands only reaching to the sides of the man. Nevertheless, he buried his face in the tough chest.

"Thank you for being the father I never had," he simpered.

"I love you, just as much as you love me," he pulled the man impossibly closer, "but I want to do this. I need to take this risk. I need to know that only I can be the one for him... as he me," he concluded, stepping away from the big man.

He looked up and smiled at the man's smiling face. Gunter is sure a lucky guy; his brother looks desperately much more charming when he is smiling. Something so rare that only few people had seen it. And he, above all had had the honour to plaster that smile on that tan face.

"Thank you," he recounted, happy with his brother's apparent blessing.

He turned to leave, his footsteps light and giddy. Happily he held the door knob and turned it before he heard a loud cough. He turned and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow towards the elder man.

"If he does _anything_ that hurt you, I _will_ kill him," Gwendal concluded.

He chuckled softly and closed the door behind him. Leaning on the closed door, he smiled at the sight in front of him.

A grin so goofy he can't help but smile himself. The sun of his life.

'No, you won't,' he thought before he was pulled into another comforting hug. He looked up to those dark onyx eyes and wrapped his arms on the man's neck, pulling him lower. The sun shining behind his very own sun cast a dazzle on the silver band on his wrist.

"He's my home," he beamed as he pulled the king for a deep kiss.

* * *

Hi guys, thank you for those who are still following this story and thus read this chapter.

I'm sorry about how I ended my the last chapter (The Resolution)

Many people are devastated at how Wolfram just blantantly accepted Yuuri's courting,

so this is,however short and nonsensical it is,

is the epilogue on why Wolfram had made that choice.

It might not be enough but this is all that I can come up with in this moment of time.

Thank you for all readers who had been with me through out this whole story,

I love you guys.

Your comments are much appreciated and valued as much as your views is.

If you have any ideas or anything, PM me. I'll be glad to answer ANYTHING.

SO LONG!


End file.
